On The Edge Of The Orichalcos
by Tea1706
Summary: Alyssa finds out about Atem's true self... his evil side (Note: I don't own the Yugioh franchise) You also might find little tib bits about Alyssa's OC back-story, what her powers can do within the different chapters. Book 5 - Alyssa And Dartz (Season 3)
1. Part 1

Rex, Weevil were watching the duel between Rafael and Atem. When Alyssa came upon them as she stood to watch the duel for herself. Rex noticed Alyssa standing next to them.

Rex: Alyssa, what are you doing here ?

Alyssa: To watch my future husband mop the floor with this Rafael creep.

Rex: [notices a diamond ring on her finger] You mean you're marrying Yugi Muto.

Alyssa: What is it that you two twerps want ?

Weevil: Yugi's God Cards.

Alyssa: The Egyptian Gods are way to powerful to be in "your" pathetic decks.

Rex: Pathetic?!

Alyssa: Also, if you don't recall, didn't I kick your sorry butts back in Duelist Kingdom.[scuffs] Seriously, since you're defeats, you been reduced to just background characters by the 4kids script writers.

Rex and Weevil stared at each other.

Rafael:"Face it. Every person in the world has darkness in their hearts, and you're no exception. Your problem is, you're afraid to admit it. But deep down you're evil!" "The world's been like this for the last 10,000 years."

Alyssa: [shouts to Rafael] You're wrong! There are tons of people who are still pure of heart.

Rafael: Once I'm done with the pharaoh, I'm coming after your soul next.

Alyssa: [gulps] Eep!

Rafael: My master told us of a woman with special abilities and engaged to the pharaoh. Those powers of yours would be put to good use.

Alyssa: /Dang it, now these guys want my special powers. Why am I always villain bait. Duh, cause my powers allows the person to change their appearance and voice at a snap of a finger, just great./

Then Rafael went into a rant about Atem who use to be an evil pharaoh.

Alyssa: No, he wasn't Rafael. He took me in after I had lost my parents to the Ancient Egyptian War.

Atem: "I may not remember much about my days as pharaoh, but I know that I once saved mankind."

Rafael: "Well, the people you saved were evil, which means you are, too!"

Atem: "That's not true!"

Rafael: "5,000 years before you ruled as king, the Stone Of Orichalcos appeared... And never left!" "The world was divided into two sides: The pure of heart and those ruled by darkness." "The two side faced off in the most devastating battle the world's ever seen." "We're here to continue that fight and make sure our side wins! And while we may be outnumbered, we have two things you don't." "The power of the Orichalcos and the Great Leviathan!" "Therefore, we can capture the souls of man and offer them to the most powerful beast that ever lived." "Only then will the world return to the way it was- A powerful place with a worthy leader."

Atem: "I'm telling you, you've been brainwashed!"

Rafael: "Take a look around. If things continue the way they are, the entire planet's gonna look like this desert: Desolate, Crumbling, and void of any signs of life!" "But that's not gonna happen, because I'll see to it that justice is served. And you're gonna help me." [laughing] "Ya see, pharaoh, after 5,000 years, your spirit did come back so you can save the world... by surrendering your soul!"

Atem: "No, that's a lie." "Enough!" "I'M SICK OF HEARING YOU JUSTIFY YOUR EVIL PLAN!"

Rafael: "I'm afraid it isn't my plan. I'm carrying out the wishes of my master." [Shows Master Dartz]

Atem: "Just who is this master of yours, Rafael ?"

Rafael: "Well, for starters, he's a better leader than you were." "That's right, pharaoh. My master told me all about your history as the King Of Egypt: How you ruled as an evil dictator using the power of the shadow realm to control your subjects."

Atem: "Wake up. He lied."

Rafael: "How would you know ? You have no memory of your past." "So isn't it possible that you're responsible for the destruction of Egypt?! Think about it! "

Atem: "It can't be. I know I was a worthy pharaoh. I'm the one who locked the dark magic away!"

Rafael: "So you believe... But if you take a closer look at yourself, you'll discover the truth." "Your heart is dark, and I'm about to prove it." [draws two cards] "First, I'll place one card face-down. Then I'll activate this magic card! It's called Exchange! ?"

Atem: "What are you up to ?"

Rafael: "Normally, Exchange allows both of us to pick a card from our opponent's hand. But you'll notice we each have only one card left. So that means we switch cards."

Atem: "Then let's get on with it. "

They exchange their cards.

Rafael: "Necromancy, hah ? This let's me use a monster from your graveyard." "That means this card was useless to you anyway, since I have no monsters in my graveyard."

Atem: "Fine. Just hand me your card so we can continue. "

Rafael: "As you wish. I think you'll be pretty please with this one." [hands Atem the card, laughing]

Atem: "What is it you find so amusing ? " [gasps at the card Rafael gave him] "Oh, no! I can't use this! Not the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Rafael: "It's too late! The stone around your neck has already begun to reveal your dark side!"

[The stone of Orichalcos began to glow]

Rafael: "The orichalcos never lies. Ever since it first appeared on earth, the stone's been testing people." "It knows who the evil ones are. And once it detects the darkness inside of you, for the first time in centuries, you'll get to see who your really are! Of course, you don't have to activate that card if you don't want to." "But I have a feeling you will. So go ahead make your move, pharaoh."

Yugi: [mind-link] "/No matter what happens, you can't use that card!/"

Atem: "/Yes, but-/"

Yugi: "/But nothing! That card is evil! Don't play it!/"

Atem: "/Very well, Yugi. / It's my move!" [draws]

Rafael: "Don't forget, my purity of the cemetery magic card is still in effect! And with 5 monsters in your graveyard, you automatically lose 500 of your life points!"

[Atem's LP's 2700 to 2200]

Atem: "Dark Magician Girl The Dragon Knight, attack! Annihilate his guardian again!"

[Dark Magician Girl The Dragon Knight attacks]

Rafael: "Not so fast! Activate Crystal Seal!"

Atem: "NO!"

[Dark Magician Girl The Dragon Knight cased in ice]

Atem: "What have you done, Rafael!?"

Rafael: "I've sealed your dragon in a crystal prison." "Just like he was when you first found him!" "You're big shot dragon is locked away! But of course, there is one card in your hand that could set your monster free." " Are you man enough to play it ?"

Yugi: "/He's trying to force us to play the Seal Of Orichalcos. That's way too dangerous! That card is evil! Whatever you do, don't activate it, pharaoh!/"

Atem: "/I understand, Yugi, but it could be the only way to free Dark Magician Girl!/"

Yugi: "/No! Please!/"

Atem: "I summon a face-down monster in defense mode. And with that, I end my turn."

Rafael: "/I know he wants to use the Seal Of Orichalcos. I can see it in his eyes./" "Time to lose!" [draws three cards] "I activate Rod Of Silence! It raises my backup Garna's strength by 500! It also let's me play my Guardian Kay'est! Guardian Grarl, attack his face-down monster now!"

[Guardian Grarl attack Atem's face-down card]

Atem: "No! I'm defenseless!"

Rafael: "And your life points are wide open! Now, Guardian Kay'est, attack him directly!"

[Guardian Kay'est attack Atem directly]

Rex and Weevil: "Whoa!"

Alyssa: [shouts in worry] PHARAOH!

Rafael: "Looks this duel's just about over."

Alyssa: [on the other side] Pharaoh, are you alright ?!

Rafael: "In fact, you'll automatically lose, when your next turn's done. "

Atem: "You're wrong!" [draws]

Rafael: "Remember my Purity Of The Cemetery's still in effect! So you lose 600 life points!"

Atem's LP's: 600 left

Rafael: "Now you have one turn left. There's only one way to save yourself, and you know what I'm talking about. Now, play the card I gave you!"

Yugi: "/No, pharaoh! Please! There's another way out of this./ "

Atem: "Eh. If I lose now, then two world's will be destroyed! I won't lose this duel!" [gets up] "I'll TAKE YOU DOWN RAFAEL!" "So I activate my card of sanctity! Both of us must draw from our decks until we have 6 cards in our hands!"

Rafael: "Now you're just stalling."

[The Stone Of Orichalcos glowed again]

Atem: "I'm out of options." "There's only one card in my hand that can free my dragon so I can win the duel. I must play the Seal Of Orichalcos!"

Yugi: [spirit mode] "Pharaoh! No!"

Atem: [gasps] "Let go."

Yugi: "No. You don't know what you're doing!"

Atem: "Let go!"

Yugi: "Listen to me! This card is affecting your mind!"

Atem: "We're going to lose the duel! Can't you see ? Trust me! It's the only way, Yugi! We must do this. Now, let me go!"

[Yugi let Atem's arm go]

Yugi: "Please, don't play that card. "

Alyssa: [see him about to play a card]

Atem: "Now I activate the Seal Of Orichalcos!"

Rafael: "Excellent."

Atem activates the Seal Of Orichalcos.

Atem: "/What have I done ?/" [screams in pain]

Yugi: "/NOOOOO!/"

Alyssa: [stood in shock] No, he played the Seal Of Orichalcos.

A column of light shines into the sky, visible to Tristan, Joey, and Duke, still driving towards the duel.

Joey: "Do you guys see what I see ?"

Tristan: "Is that light what I think it is!?"

Joey: "The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

Rafael: "Nice work, pharaoh! I knew you had it in you." "Now let's see what the Orichalcos reveals about you. Are you good or are you evil ?"


	2. Part 2

The Seal appears in Atem's forehead, and there's a grim look of anger on his face.

Rafael: "So tell me, how do you feel ?" [laughing]

Atem: "The Seal Of Orichalcos serves me now!" "And all of it's ancient powers rest on my side of the field, strengthening my Dark Magician Girl The Dragon Knight! With 500 extra attack points!" "Now it can break free from your Crystal Seal!"

[Timaeus disappears]

Atem: "What have you done to my dragon!?"

Rafael: "It's not what I've done... It's what you've done by playing that magic card." "Guess, I shoulda warned ya." "Timaeus and the Orichalcos don't mix." "But at least your dark side's been set free."

Atem: "What have I unleashed ?" [screaming in pain] "You were a fool to hand me this card! For when you lose, your soul will be sealed for all eternity where it belongs!" "Now I activate Hand Control! All I need to do is correctly guess the name of a card in your hand and I can activate it!" "And since I gave you the Necromancy Card, I know you're holding it!" "Now it's mine!" [evilly] "Ha!" "Necromancy allows me to bring 4 monsters back from my graveyard!" "So return to Big Shield Gardna... Berfomet... Gazelle The King Of Mythical Beasts... and Kuribabylon!" "Next I'll sacrifice Gazelle and Berfomet so I can summon my Dark Magician!" "Then I'll separate my Kuribabylon into the 5 Kuriboh Brothers I used to create it!" "Now my monsters, feel the power of the Orichalcos!"

[All of his monsters gains the power boost from the Orichalcos]

Atem: "The dark energy of the Orichalcos enhances my creatures with 500 extra points!"

[Kuriboh Brothers - 800 attack points each]

Atem: "I combine my Kuriboh's once again to form... Kuribabylon!"

[Kurbioh Brothers combined into Kuribabylon]

Atem: "Remember... Each of my furry friends gained 500 extra points, for a grand total of 2,500 attack points!" "And all of that was absorbed by my Kuribabylon!"

[Kuribabylon - 4,500 attack points]

Rafael: "That's one powerful cotton ball you've got there."

Atem: "It's all thanks to the power of the Orichalcos!"

Rafael: "Wrong! The power comes from the darkness in you!"

[Scene changes to Yugi]

Yugi: "Hey, where am I ?" "The Seal Of Orichalcos! No! He played it!" "How could you, Pharaoh ?"

[Back to the duel]

Atem: "I don't care where this power came from!" "All that matters is, it's mine now!"

Rafael: "No, my guardian!"

[Rafael's LP's 1500]

Atem: "And now that you have a monster in your graveyard... your magic card loses it power!

[Rafael's magic card is destroyed]

Atem: "I'm far from done." "My Dark Magician hasn't had his chance to make you suffer!" "Go Dark Magic Attack!"

Rafael: "I activate Aid To The Doomed!"

Atem: "What's that ?!"

Rafael: "A handy magic card. It allows me to stop your Dark Magician's Attack before it reaches my monster as long as I'm willing to send two of my cards to the graveyard as payment."

[Duke, Tristan, and Joey shows up]

Joey: "Yugiiiiii!"

[Atem turns to his friends]

Tristan: "No way dude!"

Joey: "What's goin' on ?" "Why's dat Orichalcos thingy on Yugi's forehead!"

[They slide down the cliff to meet up with Alyssa, Rex, and Weevil]

Rex: "You guys just missed the best part!"

Duke: "Yeah ? Then why don't you two fill us in."

Tristan: "I don't trust these twerps as far as I can throw 'em."

Joey: "Hey!" "My best buddy's got dat freaky ding on his head and I want answers now!"

Weevil: "Why don't you take your paws off me and try asking nicely!"

Joey: "Wrong answer. Now it's go time!"

Alyssa: "It's the Seal Of Orichalcos! The pharaoh got from... "him" [points to Rafael] and then activated it!"

Joey: "Yugi, wouldn't do dat! He knows dat's card evil!"

Alyssa: The darkness was too much for the pharaoh to handle, so he ended up surrendering to his evil side, and played it.

Rafael: "How does it feel to know that all this time you've been hiding your true self!" "You derive your powers from darkness, and you always have!"

Alyssa: [shouts] Rafael, you're wrong! The side of him I knew was caring and loyal. So don't say any of that bull to me.

Atem: "What's wrong ?" "Are you jealous ?" "Because the Seal Of Orichalcos resides with me now, and it's your soul that's on the line this time!?" "Perhaps you should have thought twice before turning that magic card over to me, Rafael."

Rafael: "/The Seal may be strong, but I'm not worried. I have complete trust in my monsters. They won't let me down./" "My guardian may be gone... but he'll be back!" "Just you wait!" "In fact, you don't have to." "I activate... My Monster Rebirth!" "This magic card allows me to bring one monster back from my graveyard and place it in my deck!" "And I choose Guardian Grarl!"

Atem: "I destroyed that monster once and I'll do it again!" "Now finish your move."

Rafael: "Next I'll place one card facedown on the field... then I'll activate my Swords Of Revealing Light magic card!" "So your monsters can't attack for 3 turns!"

Weevil: "Alright, guys, if Yugi loses, I call dibs on his Dark Magician!"

Alyssa: Not in your life Weevil. I'm gonna be calling dibs on his Dark Magician, so there.

Rex: "That's not cool. Why doncha show some compassion for a change... and let me take his Dark Magician."

Alyssa: Don't make me go Dino on your butt.

Joey: "Watch it!"

Atem: "Your swords mean nothing!" "For I play Catapult Turtle!" "By sacrificing my Big Shield Gardna!"

[Catapult Turtle: 1500]

Atem: Now I use my Turtle's special ability to catapult any monster I choose from my side of the field directly at your life points, Rafael!"

Rafael: "You've activated my trap!" "Limit Tribute!"

Atem: "What's that ?"

Rafael: "It changes the rules of the competition" "By limiting the number of monsters each player can sacrifice to one monster per turn!" "Oh well!"

Atem: "I guess I end my turn."

Rafael: "I thought you'd say that." "Ha ha ha ha! Yes!" "Now I activate Nightmare Binding!"

[Nightmare Binding's chains drained some of Kuribabylon attack points]

Atem: "No!"

Rafael: "I'm afraid so, Pharaoh!" "Your Kuribabylon just lost 800 points." "But they didn't go to waste" "Cause those attack points got added to my life points!" "And to top it off, your over-sized dust bunny can't be sacrificed!"

Atem: "Insult my monsters all you like, Rafael." "With the power of the Orichalcos behind me." "I can't be stopped!" [draws] "Since he's useless I sacrifice my Dark Magician!" "And by using the special ability of my Catapult Turtle, I'll damage your life points!"

[Rafael's LP's: 800 left]

Atem: "Now that he's gone, my Dark Magician can actually serve a purpose." "By strengthening my Dark Magician Girl!"

[Dark Magician Girl attack points - 2,800]

Joey: "Dat doesn't sound like da Yugi I know." "Come on pal... Snap out of it!"

Alyssa: I've tried to say that to him Joey, and it doesn't work.

Atem: "Well, here we are... you're just about to lose the duel... and your soul!" "One more blast from my Catapult Turtle, and it's over!"

[Rafael groans in anger]

Atem: "You don't scare me!"

Rafael: [draws] "I'll play this, and end my turn."

Atem: [evil laugh] "Ha ha ha ha! Then all I have to do is destroy one card!" [draws] "And this duel's done." "I choose..." "My very own Dark Magician Girl!"

[Dark Magician Girl turns her head to him in shock]

Yugi: "Pharaoh! No!" [bangs on the Seal] "The Seal Of Orichalcos is in play!" "So the monsters on the field are real!" "Please don't sacrifice the Dark Magician Girl!"

Atem: "Go on!"

[Dark Magician Girl went on the Catapult Turtle]

Atem: "Fire Catapult!"

[Dark Magician Girl launched toward Rafael]

Rafael: "I activate my Shrink card!"

Atem: "No, not that card!"

All: [gasps]

Weevil: "Dark Magician Girl loses half of her life points!" "He saved himself"

[Rafael screaming as his thrown back by the attack]

[Rafael's LP's - 100 left]

Atem: "Impressive." "But all you did was prolong you eventual downfall." "Ha ha ha!" "You'll never escape the seal!" "It seems your Swords Of Revealing Light just expired." "So once I sacrifice another of my monsters, your spirit will be absorbed by the seal, trapping you forever!" "The world's strongest force answers to me!"

[Rafael's LP's - 100 left]

[Atem's LP's - 600 left]

Rex&amp;Weevil: "Oh man."

Duke: "It looks like Yugi's got this duel in the bag!"

Tristan: "You go Yugi! [to Joey] Nice moves, hah ?" "Earth to Joey... Are you there, man ?"

Joey: "I'm here, but Yuge's not. He's brainwashed!"

Duke: "Huh ?"

Tristan: "Say what ?!"

Joey: "He's sacrificing his monsters left and right and tawkin' about Power." "That's not Yugi's style a duelin' at all!" "Dat Orichalcos ding is messin' wit his head!" "Just like it did ta Mai!"

Alyssa: Joey's right, ever since the start of this duel, Rapheal was plotting to hand him The Seal Of Orichalcos.

Atem: [chuckles evilly] "Ha ha ha ha!"

Yugi: "How could he do this ?" "The card is evil. I warned him."

Rafael: [laughs] "Ha ha ha ha! "I told you the Seal would reveal the truth." "This is you-" "Wicked, Greedy, and Full Of Hate. "

Atem: [blankly sighs]

Rafael: "The power of the Orichalcos reveals all." "And just as I suspected... you're evil, Pharaoh."

Atem: [anger growl]

Rafael: "And you're getting worse." "As time passes the darkness grows."

Atem: [worried] "No!"

Rafael: "If you don't believe me." "All you have to do is look around the field." "See what you've done you've done to your monsters ?" "At one time they were pure." "But now they're evil shadow creatures!"

[Atem sees the angry expressions, red eyes, and glowing Seals on the foreheads of his monsters]

Atem: "/Did I really do all this ?/" "?My Kuribohs!/" [realized what's he's done to his monsters] "Oh no! You deceived me!"

Rafael: "You chose to play the Seal Of Orichalcos, even at the cost of losing Timaeus!" "Your lust for power destroyed a valuable monster." "Only a truly dark individual would have such a blatant disregard for his deck."

Atem: "Enough!"

Rafael: "Not to worry!" "Someone's gonna lose in this next round, and this nightmare'll be over!

Alyssa: /I'm hoping the Pharaoh will be victorious. Win this duel for my sake/

Rafael: [draws] "/There's only one card that can save me./" "I activate Celestial Sword!"

[The sword plants itself into the ground]

Rafael: "And to use my sword I play... Guardian Eatos!"

[Guardian Eatos - 2,500 attack points]

Atem: "Of course!" "That's the monster I've been sensing all along!"

[Eatos picks up Celestial Sword]

Rafael: "Activate your special ability Eatos!" "Spirit Of Celestial Sword!"

[Eatos uses the ability]

[Atem is shocked to find his arm moving against his will.]

Atem: "I'm... losing... control..."

Duke and Tristan: [gasps in shock] "Aah!"

Joey: "What's goin' on!?"

Rafael: "My Guardian Eatos has the ability to remove monsters from your card graveyard and absorb their attack power!"

Atem: "Not my monsters!"

Rafael: "Too little too late!" "Now let's see who's up first!"

[Dark Magician Girl]

Atem: "My Dark Magician Girl!"

Rafael: "Next he'll take you favorite monster!"

[Dark Magician]

Atem: "Not my Dark Magician!"

Rafael: "Next victims are your Big Shield Gardna, Gazelle, and Berfomet!"

[The force let Atem's go]

Atem: "You have the power of every one of my fallen monsters!"

Rafael: "It's your own fault!" "You did this to them." "When you selfishly sacrificed each one of them!"

[Flashback]

Rafael: "You let your rage take over." "Now look into the eyes of your monsters!"

[His monsters glare down at Atem angrily]

Atem: "Please forgive me for what I've done to you!"

Rafael: "You disrespected your monsters!" "And it's time to pay the price now." "Your favorite cards are fighting on my side!"

[Atem's monsters all fly into Guardian Eatos' Sword]

Rafael: "Your old pals just added their power to my guardian!"

[Guardian Eatos - 10,000 atack points]

Rafael: "10,000 points!" "That's more than enough to wipe you out!" "Now, Guardian Eatos!" "Destroy his monsters and the rest of his life points!"

[Eatos attacks]

Atem: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

[Atem's LP's - 0]

Rex: "No way! Yugi actually lost"

Duke: "This can't be!"

Tristan: "Oh man!"

Joey: "Yugi!"

Yugi: "If he lost the duel... then he loses his soul!"

Rafael: "Ha ha ha ha!" "Time for you to pay up, Pharaoh." [walks up to Atem] "The Seal Of Orichalcos never leaves the field without taking something along for the ride!" "And this time, it's you!" " 'N you have yourself to blame, cause you sealed your own fate when you played that card." "Now your life force will awaken the great beast."

Yugi: "Not if I can help it!" [the eye glows on the puzzle] "With all the power of the millennium puzzle... I break the seal!" [pounds the point of the Puzzle into the crystal of the seal, shattering it and escaping] "Pharaoh! I won't let this happen to you!" [pushes Atem aside]

Atem: "Yugi! No!" "What are you doing here ?"

Yugi: "It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the seal take me instead!"

Atem: "NOOOOO! Yugi!"

Alyssa: [falls to her knees, crying]

Rafael: "Adas, your highness!"

Atem: [falls to the ground, unconscious]

Joey: "Hey! You alright pal!?"

Weevil: "I doubt it."

Rex: "Yeah, ditto."

Duke: "This is nuts."

Tristan: "Come on, pal."

Joey: "Yugi! Get up!" "Please, Yuge!"

Rafael: "Ha Ha Ha!" [kneels down to retrieve the Seal of Orichalcos from Atem's Duel Disk, then takes the necklace with the Orichalcos stone from Atem's neck] "You won't be needing these anymore."

[Alister arrives in a chopper, then throws the rope ladder down]

[Rafael grabs the rop ladder with Atem under his arm]

[As they flew by the gang]

Joey: "Ey you! take ya hands off 'im!"

Rafael: [tosses Atem lifeless body] "Fine!"

[Atem's body landed on top of Joey and Tristan]

Duke: Are you guys all right ?!

Rafael: "You can keep'm." "I already have everything of his I need." "Ha ha ha ha!"

Alyssa: [screams] HELP!

[Rafael has Atem's fiance underneath his arm]

Alyssa: Let me go Rafael!

Rafael: No, you're coming with me, my master will be thrilled to meet you.

Alyssa: [screams again] HELP! JOEY!

Joey: He's got Alyssa. "Get back here!" "Ya hear me!?"

Tristan: "Yugi ?"

Duke: "Speak to us."

Weevil: "Ha! Hey, Rex..."

Rex: "I know exactly what you're thinking!

[Rex and Weevil ran off]

Duke: "You gotta get up!"

Tristan: "Can you hear us, Yugi?!"

Joey: "Come on! Wake up!"

[Atem wakes up]

Tristan: "He's awake!"

Joey: "I knew you'd outsmart dat big goon!"

[Atem slowly gets up]

Joey: "So how'd ya do it Yuge ? How'd ya escape ?"

Atem: [starts to weep]

Joey: "Hm ? Everything a'right pal ?"

Atem: "No, Joey." "It's far from alright." "I didn't outsmart him." "He succeeded! Yugi's gone!"

[Yugi's soul was added to the wall of souls]

Dartz: [laughs] "Ha ha ha ha!" "Great Leviathan, please accept my latest offering."

[Yugi's soul pic on the stone]

Joey: "I don't get it." "How can you be talkin' to us if he took your soul ?"

Atem: "Not mine...Yugi's!" [crys] "It's all my fault!" "Yugi! Come back!" [screams, hitting the ground] "It should have been me, not him." "It's not fair!"


	3. Part 3

As Rafael brought Alyssa to meet with Master Dartz at their headquarters.

Rafael: "Mission accomplished, Master". "You'll be happy to know the strongest soul on earth has been captured, Master Dartz."

Dartz: "Ah, yes, the pharaoh."

Weevil: "Pharaoh ?"

Rex: "What pharaoh ?"

Dartz: "Unfortunately, you failed again."

Valon: "That's right. The soul of the pharaoh is still out there, Rafael."

Dartz: "Now watch and learn."

[A screen on the back wall shows the interior of the temple, then pans to show the engravings of the captured souls on the wall, centering in on Yugi.]

Dartz: "The pharaoh's spirit inhabits the body of a young man, and what we have here is a clear case of mistaken identity."

Rex: "No way."

Weevil: "Yugi ?"

Valon: "Instead of the pharaoh, you got the soul of some kid."

Rafael: "I still don't understand."

Dartz: "Then you need to clean out your ears, you over sized baboon." "Both of their spirits inhabit one body." "Get it ?" "You captured the wrong soul."

Rafael: "But how ?" "I'm pretty sure I was dueling the pharaoh, so the Orichalcos should have sealed him."

Dartz: "Well, apparently you're not as perceptive as you think you are, because he got away."

Rafael: "That punk."

Dartz: "There's no one to blame but yourself."

Rafael: "I can fix this, if you'll let me."

Alyssa: You never get away with this, Dartz.

Dartz: [just noticed Alyssa] Ah, Alyssa. The pharaoh's future queen. I've been waiting my whole life to find the child that possess the powers that allows the host to travel through TV dimensions and able to change their appearance at a snap of a finger. You will now serve me as a soul collector and obey only me.

Alyssa: I'm too pure for the Orichalcos to accept me as it host, also I have no intentions in joining you. NEVER!

Dartz: We'll see won't we. [touches her forehead, chanted some ancient words]

Alyssa: [yells in pain, as the Seal appears on her forehead, but then disappears]

Dartz: Impossible! The seal didn't accept her.

Alyssa: I just told you, I'm too pure to gain that type of power. With that said, I will bid you adieu. [snaps her fingers, to teleport herself back to the campsite where Tea and Rebecca were talking]

Tea: [noticed Alyssa] Alyssa ?

Alyssa: Um, hi Tea. I was just practicing how to handle my awesome powers.

Tea: How's that going ?

Alyssa: I'm getting surprisingly better. Oh and there's going to be some sad news, and I witnessed it. I'll let the guys tell you whenever they return. Also, tempers will be flaring, so fare warning. [goes into the motor-home]

Rebecca: "Tea, look." "It's them."

Tea: "I told you they'd come back soon." [sees Atem] "Yugi, you're here, so I guess you won. "

Rebecca: "Of course." [runs over to Atem] "My Yugi always wins." [hugs him] "Huh ?"

Tea: "How'd it go ?" "Is everything ok ?"

Joey: "Not quite." "We got a problem, guys."

Tea: "What do you mean ?"

Atem: [weeps]

Duke: "Yugi, didn't win."

Tristan: "He's gone."

Tea: "Wha-"

Tristan: "You heard me." "Yugi got beat, Tea."

Tea: "You're wrong." "If Yugi really lost that duel, those creeps would've taken his soul with their freaky magic card, Tristan."

Joey: "So, what's your point, Tea ?"

Tea: "My point ?" "If he lost, how could he be standing right... [realizes the pharaoh occupying Yugi's body] "...Behind me?" "Oh, no"

Joey: And to make even more worse, dat creep has Alyssa. He snatched her up after the duel.

[Alyssa walked out of the motor-home]

Alyssa: I'm right here, Joesph.

Joey: How did you escape ?

Alyssa: Hello, mystical powers. [scuffs] I can get out of any type of trouble with a snap of a finger. [then walks over to the pharaoh, and smacks him] And... you. Your evil side really shown through this time. [crying] I lost a future brother in law, because "YOU!" gave into your darkness.

[Flashback]

Atem: "I know." "This whole thing's my fault." "I'm the one who unleashed the magic that took Yugi away."

Rebecca: "You knew that card was evil and you still played it ?" "If you were a brave pharaoh, you would never have done something like that to poor little Yugi!" [crying] "This just isn't fair!" "How could you ?" "I want my Yugi back." "It's should have been you, not him!" [crys]

Tea: "Now, hold on-"

Rebecca: [still crying] "Oh, Tea!" [crys]

Atem: "I'm afraid Rebecca's right."

Joey: "What's done is done."

Atem: "I let everyone down, especially Yugi and Alyssa!" "He warned me not to use the Seal Of Orichalcos card, but my rage took control."

[Flashback]

Atem: "He paid for my mistake."

Joey: "You got to snap outta this!"

Atem: "He's gone, and it's my fault."

Joey: [grabs Atem's shirt] "Get a grip, man!"

Tea: Ah. Joey!

Joey: "If we're gonna rescue Yugi, we gotta move ahead, not look back, so pull yourself together." "What we gotta do now is find out who this Dartz guy is and where he keeps all these souls."

Duke: "I've been suggesting we do that since day one, but nobody listens to me."

Tristan: [starts to strangle him] "Stop thinking about yourself for once, Duke."

Duke: "Down boy, heel."

Atem: "Let him go, Tristan!"

[Tristan let go of Duke]

Atem: "This happened because I couldn't control my anger, and if we keep fighting amongst ourselves, the Orichalcos will destroy us."

Alyssa: [calm, sighs] I guess you're right. I was almost ready to say something i was going to regret. But we need to focus on finding Dartz and rescuing Yugi.

Atem: So, you're not angry with me anymore.

Alyssa: Yeah, I forgive you. We need to start trusting each other if I'm going to your queen. From now on, no more secrets, ok ?

Atem: Alright. [kisses her forehead lovingly]

[The gang gathered into the Professor Hawkins motor-home]

Joey: "So they wanna rule the world." "We've dealt with that before."

Atem: "No, Joey, this time things are different."

Tristan: "Yeah. They're not just talking about wiping out all life on earth, they're doing it!"

Joey: "But we know how to stop 'em." "We gotta go straight to the source and destroy that secret weapon of theirs."

Tea: [gasps] "You mean that weird monster zapper in the sky ?"

[Flashback]

Tristan: "Unfortunately, that thing's after more than just monsters." "It's using human souls to power itself up so it can wipe out the rest of us. "

Joey: "Yeah, and right now that thing's got Yugi, so I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna stand here twiddin' my thumbs." "I'm gonna take action."

Tea: "Look, Joey, I wanna help Yugi, too, but we can't just fight this thing by ourselves." "We need help."

Rebecca: "No, Tea."

Tea: "Huh?"

Rebecca: "In case you forgot, those jerks burned down my grampa's laboratory and destroyed all his research." "And without any hard evidence, there's no way anyone's gonna believe our story."

Tea: "But we have proof." "It's all down in those underwater ruins."

Rebecca: "Whatever was there won't be of any help to us now." "The ruins are gone, guys."

Tea: "Someone ruined the ruins ?"

Duke: "They're one step ahead of us."

Professor Hawkins: "Don't give up so easily."

Rebecca: "Gramps, you're awake."

Tea: "Yeah, shouldn't you be resting ?"

Professor Hawkins: "I'll be fine." "Anyway, who could sleep with you kids chit-chatting all day?" "Besides, I can help you find the information you need." "You're right about looking to the ruins for answers."

Atem: "So did you discover anything more about these thugs ?"

Professor Hawkins: "Well, I can't be sure, but based on the inscriptions I found, there's a good chance these fellows are descendants of Atlantis, an ancient continent said to have disappeared into the ocean thousands of years agp without a trace."

Tea: "Are you sure?"

Duke: "Professor, if your hunch is right, why would these people want to destroy what was left of their ancestors' city?"

Professor Hawkins: "They must be trying to hide something." "Those ruins revealed the history of Atlantis, and it's not a pleasant one." "They must want to keep it a secret."

Atem: "How much of this history do you know ?"

Professor Hawkins: "Thousands of years ago, Atlantis was home to the most advanced civilization the world has ever known." "It truly was a paradise on earth, a land of eternal tranquility where everyone lived in peace-" "Until one day when a dreadful creature was called forth from the depths of the earth by a evil king."

Atem: "An evil king ?" "Oh, no"

[Flashback]

Alyssa: Atem, Professor Hawkins didn't really specify who this evil king was, so don't jump to any conclusions.

Professor Hawkins: "It seems this power hungry king drew his strength from a mysterious stone, and this stone drew it's strength from another world."

Joey: "It's that rock they wear on their neck, isn't it ?"

Professor Hawkins: "I'm not sure." "That's all I was able to translate."

Joey: [yells] "NO!"

Tristan: "Chill out, man. You'll blow a gasket."

Joey: "You guys don't get it, do you ?" "Those Atlantis freaks are tryin' to cover something up about this ancient mega-monster."

Duke: "Of course." "There was probably something written in those ruins about how to destroy that thing before it destroys us."

Tristan: "I get it." "Hey, Joey, I guess you had your good idea for the year."

Professor Hawkins: "The ruins may have been destroyed, but there are copies of the inscriptions at a museum." "It's in Florida, where I was doing my underwater research."

Tea: "Perfect." "So all we have to do is go there and translate the rest."

Professor Hawkins: Mm-hmm.

Joey: "Ha.. What are we waiting for ?" "Let's head to the sunshine state and find out the secret to defeating these guys and saving Yugi, right?"

Tristan: [slapping the table] "I'm right behind ya, man!" "Good-bye to Death Valley, hello to fun in the sun."

Duke: "That's great, just one question: how are we supposed to get there ?"

Tristan: "We're doomed."

[At Kaiba Corp]

[Kaiba's telephone rings]

Kaiba: "What is it ?"

Woman: "There's a Mr Wheeler on the line for you, sir."

Mokuba: [gasps] It's Joey.

Kaiba: "Oh, great." "Put him through."

Woman: "Yes, sir."

Tea: [on webcam] "He really took your call ?"

Joey: [on webcam] "What ?" "He did?" "Kaiba, is that you in there ?"

Mokuba: "It works better when you step back from the webcam."

Joey: [chuckles, clears throat] "Hey, you're right."

Kaiba: "Make it fast, Wheeler."

Joey: "We found some clues about those biker punks."

Kaiba: "What kind of clues ?"

Joey: "I'm not giving them up that easily, Kaiba." "But if you give us a lift to Florida, I'll fill you in on the way."

Tristan: "So, what's it gonna be ?"

Joey: "Time is runnin' out!" "Those creeps defeated Yugi and took his soul!"

Tristan: [grabs Joey's face] "Way to keep a secret, lame brain."

Mokuba: [confused] "Yugi's soul ?" "What's he mean ?"

Joey: "Please disregard my last statement, folks."

Tristan: "Whatever." "Kaiba doesn't believe in all that magic stuff anyway."

Duke: "Yeah, it's all... [imitating Seto] some kind of hocus pocus mind trick."

Joey: [laughs] "Hey, that sounds just like him!"

Duke: "I know, right ?"

[Joey laughing]

Kaiba: [slams his hand on the desk and leaps up in outrage] "Yugi lost?!"

[Everyone stopped talking]

Kaiba: "Yugi gave his duel monsters championship crown to some nobody ?" "No one deserves that title but me!"

Atem: "Hold on-"

Kaiba: "I don't wanna hear another word." "You're a disgrace to the game, Yugi." [madly hangs up, then trys to catch his breath]

Mokuba: "Seto, you ok ?"

Kaiba: "Mm." "I'm fine." "Now I have one more incentive to hunt down and destroy those thugs."

Atem: "Now what?"

Joey: "No ride?" "That stinks."

Tristan: "That jerk!" "How are we supposed to get down to Florida now?"

Joey: "Well, I say the professor stays here and we hop the next fight."

Rebecca: "He's right, grumps." "Running around the country is not the best thing for you right now."

Joey: "Duke, why don't you stay here and keep a eye on the professor ?"

Duke: "Sure!"

Tristan: "So I guess a private jet is outta the question, huh?"

Rebecca: [sighs] "I'll book our fights and we'll take a train to the airport." "I just hope we can save Yugi before it's too late."


	4. Part 4

[Recap on the last episode]

Dartz: [to Rex and Weevil] Deliver to me the soul of the pharaoh and his young fiance Alyssa. The orichalcos is with you.

Rex and Weevil: "Yes, sir."

[Yugioh Tv Opening Theme]

Tea: "How long is this train ride, anyway ?"

Joey: "Too long."

Tea: [sighs] "Any chance you wanna go instead of me, Duke?"

Duke: "No can do, Tea." "I gotta stick with Professor Hawkins in case those biker punks come back."

Tristan: "Duke's right."

[Atem still sad]

Tristan: "Plus he's gotta keep an eye on Rebecca, too."

[Flashback]

Rebecca: "I wanna go, too!" "They need a brain like mine to figure out how to save Yugi!" "Please?"

Professor Hawkins: "It's too dangerous." "And the pharaoh has enough on his mind already."

Rebecca: "Huh?"

Professor Hawkins: "The last thing he needs is the responsibility of looking after you." "His closest friend in the world's been taken from him."

Alyssa: I think Professor Hawkins is right, Rebecca. It will be too dangerous for you to come with us, and we can't be reliable for your safety all the time. Besides, I've got to try and talk things out with Atem about our upcoming engagement.

Rebecca: [crying] "You don't understand anything, grampa!"

Professor Hawkins: "Rebecca, wait! It's for your own good!"

[Flashback ends]

Atem: [sighs]

Duke: "Ya better get on before you miss your ride."

[Tea looks at the pharaoh very worried]

Joey: "We got plenty 'a time."

Tristan: "No, we don't."

Joey: "Like I said, All Aboard!"

[Everyone boards the train]

Tea: "Take care, Duke!"

[Train whistle blowing]

[Duke waves goodbye]

Joey: [waves goodbye while laughing] "Ha ha ha ha!" "Smell ya later, Devlin."

Tristan: "Hey, let's hit the dining car."

[Tea looks at Atem with worry]

Joey: "Now you're talkin' my language!

[Train Whistle Blowing]

Joey: "Nothin' like cold soda, a bag a chips, and good friends!" "Ha ha ha ha!"

Tea: [worried look] "Hmm." "/He's barely said a word all day./" "/I gotta get him to say something./" [sneezes] "Ahchoo!"

[Atem didn't say anything]

Alyssa: [in the seat in front of her] Bless you Tea.

Tea: "Hmm." "Whoa, the view is awesome." "Come on. Check it out!"

Alyssa: Yeah, the view is awesome, Tea.

Tea: "Ohh." "Florida as the best beaches!" "Aw, man..." "I think I forgot to pack my bathing suit!"

Alyssa: Tea, not to sound rude, but stop flirting with my fiance.

[Atem not saying a word]

Tea: [grunts] "Ohh..." "/The pharaoh must really miss Yugi./" "/I guess it's like a part of himself is missing-/" "/The fun, carefree side./" "/I miss him, too./" "Come on, you gotta cheer up. I promise we'll get Yugi back." "But in the meantime you can't just sit around moping." "It might feel better to talk about it." "We can even come up with a plan together."

Atem: [get up out of his seat, sighing] "Sorry, Tea." [walks off]

Tea: "Oh, poor guy."

[Atem walks to the middle train car]

Tristan: "I think he needs to be alone for a while, ya know ?"

Joey: He's already alone.

Tristan: "Huh?"

Joey: "Isn't that the whole problem ?" "He's crushed." "But he'll be good as new soon enough!"

Alyssa: [also to Tea] He's gotta a lot of mixed feelings going through his mind right now.

Tea: [to Alyssa] I guess your right, he needs his space to vent.

[Atem in the middle train car thinking about what's happened]

Atem: "/How could I have been so selfish ?/" "/I gave to the darkness within my heart... and Yugi paid the price./"

[Flashback]

Atem: [punches the wall of the train] "Uhh!" [then sinks to the floor in anguish] "I've lost him forever."

[Train Whistle Blowing]

Tea: "He's been gone for a while."

Tristan: "Hey, hold on. He's not the only one!"

Joey: "Huh?"

Tristan: "Call me crazy..." "But wasn't this train completely filled with passengers just a minute ago?" "What's the deal!?"

Alyssa: [pops out from her seat] Well, I'm still here, guys.

Tristan: "How can a train full of people all of a sudden be empty!?"

Joey: "What ?!" [looks around]

Tea: [gets up outta her seat] "A'right." "Now I'm officially freaked out!"

Dartz: [evil laugh] "Ha ha ha ha ha!" "A vacant train is the least of your problems, my young friends." "Hmm. I'm just getting warmed up."

[Train Whistle Blows]

Tea: "Anyone in there, Joey ?"

Joey: "Not a soul."

Tristan: [sarcastic] "Do ya have to say soul!?"

Joey: "It's a complete ghost town in here!"

Tea: "Don't say "Ghost" either."

[Atem comes out from the other train car]

Alyssa: Pharaoh, you're back. [kisses him] are you okay ?

Atem: I feel a little bit better after punching a wall.

Tea: "There you are!"

Atem: [low gasp]

Joey: 'Case ya haven't noticed, somethin' weird's goin' on!"

Tristan: "If ya ask me..." "I'd say this whole train ride is another trap!"

Atem: [gasps]

Alyssa: Nah, ya think.

Joey: "I'm sure those same slime balls are behind dis!" "And I bet they're on board."

Tristan: "Well, what are we standin' here for ?" "Let's get 'em!"

[Atem groans and starts running with everyone else following him]

[The train cars disengage]

Tea: [stops] "Oh! Oh! Oh. No!"

Atem: [gasps] Grab my hand!

[Atem reaches out to her, and she leaps to join him. Alyssa did a leap of fate to join her fiance and Tea]

Tristan: [yells] "Pharaoh! Alyssa! Tea!" "Whatta we do now!?"

Atem: [yells back] "Get help!"

Tea: [to Atem] "Come on!" "We have to find a way to stop this train!"

Atem: [nods, agrees]

[On the back part of the train]

Tristan: "Hey!" "We're slowin' down!" "You heard 'em. We gotta get help."

Joey: "I know... but there's a problem." "We're in da middle 'a nowhere!" "And we don't even know where dose three are gonna end up." "Bye, guys. Hang in there."

Tristan: "Guess it's you and me now."

Joey: "Mmm."

[Rex emerges from the train]

Rex: [laughs] "Ha ha ha!"

Joey: "Huh ?" "Rex1?" "Whatta you doin' here!?"

Rex: "Ha ha!" [jumps off of the train] "Uhh!" "I still have a score to settle with you, Wheeler." "Remember?" "You took my Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Joey: "Rex... Dis is not da time!"

Rex: "It's the perfect time... for revenge!"

[Back with Tea, Alyssa, Atem]

Tea: [noticed the intercom] "Huh?" "Mr. Conductor?" "Anyone there!?" "Hello!?" [sighs, nods] Uh-uh.

[Atem runs to the engine]

Tea: "Yugi!" "What are you doing!?"

Atem: "I've got to get in there so I can stop this train!"

Tea: "But how?"

Atem: "I have an idea!" [begins to climb a ladder to the roof of the engine] "There may be an emergency hatch on the roof!"

Tea: "Be careful!"

[Atem climbs on top of the train]

Weevil: [laughter]

Atem: "Weevil Underwood! Are you behind this!?" "You'd better start explaining yourself!"

Tea: "Weevil?" "Whatta you want with us, worm-boy!"

Weevil: "Whatta ya think I want?" "A rematch with The King Of Games!"

Tea: "Are you nuts?"

Weevil: "I'm just in the mood for a friendly duel."

Atem: "Weevil, who put you up to this ?"

Weevil: [laughs] "No one did." "I figured this was a good time to test out my new secret weapon, that's all.

Alyssa: Listen, Bug-Breath, you and Rex just don't give up, do you ?

[Weevil takes out the Stone Of Orichalcos]

[Back with Joey and Tristan]

Tristan: "It's the magic rock the professor told us about!" "Where'd you find that thing, Raptor!?"

Joey: "I knew it!" "He's workin' for dem!"

[Switches back to Atem, Alyssa, Tea and Weevil]

Atem: "You've been brainwashed, Weevil!" "Wake up!" "Those guys'r just using you!"

Weevil: "Who cares!" "As long as I have ultimate power!"

Atem: "You're wrong."

Weevil: "Then just duel me!"

Atem: [grunts]

Tea: "Wait a minute!"

[Tea trys to climb up onto the moving train]

Atem: "Tea! No!" "It's too dangerous!"

Tea: "Weevil!" "Don't you realize that if you go through with this duel, one of you guys is gonna lose your soul forever!?"

Atem: [concerned] "Tea!"

Weevil: "Of course I do!" "That's the whole reason I'm here!" "To make him pay by sealing him away!"

Atem: "Oh, no!"

Weevil: "Don't worry." "Soon you'll be locked away with your friend Yugi, Pharaoh!" "Ha ha ha ha!"

Atem: "Where is he !?" "Tell me!"

Weevil: "I'm afraid the only way to find out is to duel me!" "So if you back down now." "Then you'll never see that little twerp again!"

Atem: [pissed off] "Very well!" "Then let's duel!"

Weevil: "Ha ha ha ha!" "Wise choice, Pharaoh!"

[Switch scene back to Rex, Joey and Tristan]

Rex: "I'm gonna enjoy this!"

Joey: "Wha'ju do ta my friends!?"

Rex: "Nothing!" "Weevil's dealing with those losers while I handle you two."

Tristan: "Weevil ?" "So he's in on this thing too ?"

Joey: "Rex, you guys picked the wrong side ta join!"

Rex: "Oh, really?" "Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?" "I've been given more power than you ever dreamed of!"

Joey: "Look, Rex, not only can I duel circles around your sorry behind but your half my size!" "So why doncha get outta my way before I step on ya!"

Rex: "Sorry, pal." "I'm not goin' anywhere til we duel!" "So draw your cards and let's get it on, chump!" "I've gotta duel to win!"

Tristan: "Now what ?"

Joey: "I warned 'im." "Now let's trample dis geek and then go find Yugi, Alyssa, and Tea."

Tristan: "Good call."

Rex: "Oh, yeah?" "You'll change your mind when I activate this card!"

Joey&amp;Tristan: "Huh ?"

Rex: [evil laugh] "Ha ha ha ha!" "Look familiar!?"

Tristan: "The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

Joey: "Drop the card!" "Dat thing's evil, Rex." "I'm tellin' ya, you have no idea what yer doin'!"

Rex: "You're not so tough now!" "Are you, Wheeler!" "Ha ha ha ha!"

Joey: "He played it!"

[Joey and Tristan grunting]

[Rex screams]

Joey: "No, Tristan!"

Rex: "Ahh!" "Ha ha ha!" "Now..." "That's what I call power."

Joey: "What was he thinkin' playin' dat!"

Tristan: "Careful, man!" "He just raised the stakes 'a this duel big time!" "Now whoever loses the game, loses their soul!"

Joey: "Gee, danks for the reminda."

Rex: "Let's do this." "It's payback time!"

Joey: "Sorry, Rex." "I won't duel!"

Rex: "You don't have much choice!"

[Switches back to Atem, Alyssa, Tea and Weevil]

Weevil: "I've improved since our last duel." "But you'll see that for yourself soon enough!"

Tea: "You can't do this!"

Alyssa: Weevil did trap us on this train, Tea. [looks at Weevil] And it doesn't look like he has a choice.

Atem: Tea, you and Alyssa get back in the train.

Tea: "But why?"

Atem: "It's too dangerous up here, and there's no telling what Weevil will do."

Alyssa: As a great song once said, "We'll stick together through thick and thin, that's the meaning of being a friend."

Tea: I guess that little song we all recorded on the Yu-gi-oh Soundtrack finally reach out to someone in the real world.

Alyssa: That song is so inspirational Tea. I would always re listen to that song whenever i felt down.

Weevil: "I won't keep you in suspense any longer!" "Ha ha ha ha" "It's my move!" "And I think I'll play the Seal Of Orichalcos!"

Atem: "Weevil, don't be a fool."

Weevil: "What seems to be the problem ?" "You've played this card before, haven't you?" "If I'm not mistaken, this is what you used to lock little Yugi away!"

Alyssa: Stop bring up the subject, ya little pin-worm.

Weevil: "Ha ha ha!" "Now it's my turn!" "I need to experience this card's power first-hand!" "And when you lose, you'll join your little friend!"

Tea: "Weevil!" "If you activate that card, you're putting yourself in danger also.!"

Weevil: "Thanks for the advice, Tea!" "But who asked!?"

[The Seal forms, knocking Alyssa, Téa off the engine.

Alyssa&amp;Tea: [screaming]

Atem: "Oh, no!"

[Both Alyssa and Tea flies through the air, just barely catching onto the roof of the car behind. Then they slides back even farther, but catches onto a seam in the roof.]

Atem: [Worried] "ALYSSA! TEA!" "ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!"

Tea: "Yeah! I'm ok"

Alyssa: Me too, Pharaoh!

Atem: [relieved that they're ok] "Good."

Weevil: [laughing] "Alright..." "I'm ready to duel!"

Dartz: "Looks like the battles are underway."

Rafael: "Yes, Master." "And if all go goes well, the soul of the pharaoh and his queen will soon be yours." "Of course, we win no matter what, because whatever the final outcome is, we got two souls."

Dartz: [evil laugh] "Ha ha ha ha!"

Weevil: "Since I challenged you, I'll start things off!" "And I'll play..." "My good friend Pheromone Wasp!"

[Pheromone Wasp - 800 attack points]

Weevil: "It's not strong now..." "But the power of the Seal Of Orichalcos gives it a 500-point boost!"

[Pheromone Wasp - 1300 attack points]

Weevil: "Next I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Atem: "Very well!" [draws] "My move!" "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

[Obnoxious Celtic Guardian - 1400 attack points]

Atem: "A stronger monster than yours!"

Tea: "/He better not attack!/" "/Weevil has two face-down cards!/" "Hold on!" "Don't do it!"

Atem: "Celtic Guardian, crush his Pheromone Wasp now!"

[Celtic Guardian attacks]

Weevil: "I don't think so!" "You just activated my trap!" "A handy little card called Mimesis!"

Atem: "Oh, no!"

Weevil: "Yup!" "It allows me to trade in my insect monster for another one!" "So I get to choose which monster your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian attacks!" "And now, my Pheromone Wasp..." "Return to my hand!" "And my Parasite Caterpillar will take it's place!"

[Parasite Caterpillar - 800 attack points]

Atem: "Not that!" "It has the power to infect my monster!"

[Celtic Guardian attacks Parasite Caterpillar]

Weevil: "Ha ha ha ha!" "You're absolutely right!" "Your guardian's been infected!"

Atem: "No!"

Weevil: "You're only half the duelist I remember!" "Is that 'cause you lost your other half!?" "Ha ha ha ha!"

Alyssa: [angry look]

[Joey's and Rex's Duel]

Rex: "Are you gonna duel, Wheeler?" "Or just stand there like a loser while I take you apart?"

Joey: "I got no choice." "A'right, I didn't wanna do dis..." "But you got yourself a duel!"

Tristan: "Are you sure!?"

Joey: [activates his duel disk] "It the only way to save Yuge, so yes!"

Rex: "Good answer!" "I've been waiting for this moment for years!"

Joey: "/As much as I hate dis little runt, I can't let the Orichalcos take 'im./" "/No one deserves dat!/"

Rex: "By the way..." "Before my turn begins, I can play this"

[Gilasaurus - 1400 attack points]

Joey: "Say what !?" "Before your turn begins!?"

Rex: "That's right!" "If I have a Gilasaurus in my hand, it automatically jumps to the field before I make my move!" "And I've got two!" "So you'll hafta deal with double the dino now!"

Joey: "I'm not off to a great start!"

Tristan: "So now what!?"

Rex: 'I'm not finished yet!" "I summon Kaitoptera!"

Joey: "Aw, man!" "Dis guy's already got 3 monsters on the field and I've got zip!"

Rex: "Plus the Seal Of Orichalcos makes my 3 dinosaurs even stronger!"

[All 3 Monsters -1900 attack points each]

Joey: "Ha ha!" "Now dat I think about it, you just lucked out by getting dealt a good opening hand." "But you can't win a duel with just luck!"

Rex: "That's funny!" "You only beat me last time because you got lucky!"

Joey: [mad] "What'd you say!?"

Tristan: "You know, he's right!"

Joey: [annoyed] "Tristan!" "Whose side are you on, anyway!"

Tristan: "Just tellin' it like it is!"

Rex: "I think I'll take it easy on you for now and finish up by placing one card face-down." "So let's see what you got!"

Joey: "/I only have one monsta in my hand dat can stand up ta his lizards!/" "I summon Panther Warrior!" "And I'll put 'im in attack mode!"

[Panther Warrior - 2000 attack points]

Joey: "/The only problem is, my Panther Warrior can't attack unless I sacrifice another monster first.../" "/So let's see what I can do./" [looks at his cards] "/My Scapegoats'll do da trick!/" "A'right!" "I'll place one card face-down and then end my turn!"

{Atem's And Weevil's Duel]

Weevil: "This next insect should look familiar." "It's Pheromone Wasp!"

[Pheromone Wasp - 800 to 1300 attack points]

Atem: "/My only monster has been infected by his Parasite Caterpillar!/" "/That means it's no longer able to defend my life points!/"

Weevil: "Go, my Pheromone Wasp!"

[Pheromone Wasp attacks Atem directly]

[Atem's LP's 2700 left]

Tea: [shouts] "You ok!?"

Weevil: "That's not all!" "Attacking you directly just activated his special ability!" "Which means my Wasp allows me to summon any insect monster in my deck directly to the field!" "And I know just who I'm going to choose!" "I summon a leech known as Leghul!"

[Leghul - 300 to 800 attack points]

Weevil: "Then I'll activate the magic card Insect Barrier!" "Ha ha ha ha!" "This barricade provides the perfect protection against any insect monster you try and attack with!"

Atem: "Oh!"

Tea: "Huh?" "What's he talking about ?" "You don't have ant insect monsters in your deck!"

Weevil: "That's not true!" "Take a closer look at the field, Tea!" "Your Celtic Guardian's been contaminated by my parasite, which makes him part insect!"

Atem: "No!"

Weevil: "He's slowly transforming into a new creature known as Poison Butterfly!" "And even though it has 2700 attack points..." "It can't hurt me thanks to my insect barrier." "And since it can't attack or defend, it's virtually useless!" "Ha ha ha ha!"

Atem: "/Weevil is a much stronger duelist then I remember./" "/Now that he's infused with the power of the Orichalcos.../" "/He seems unstoppable!/" "/But I refuse to let him stand in the way of rescuing Yugi!/"

Alyssa: Weevil maybe be stronger, but you can beat this bug again.

Atem: "Alright! My move!"

Dartz: "Ha ha ha ha!" "It won't be long now." "The soul of the pharaoh and his queen is nearly in my grasp." "After all, we have the perfect bait!" [evil laugh] "Ha ha ha ha!"


	5. Part 5

Weevil: "Looks like the end of the line for you." "Ha ha ha!"

Atem: "What's so funny ?"

Weevil: "Take a look at your Celtic Guardian." "He's just not himself anymore."

Atem: "/He transformed my only monster into a cocoon./" "/He must be planning to hatch another insect monster./"

Alyssa: Come on, Atem. You may have to find another way to squash Weevil.

Atem: "I play Polymerization, allowing me to fuse my Knight and my Dragon to form Gaia The Dragon Champion."

[Gaia The Dragon Champion - 2600 attack points]

Atem: "Now, Gaia, attack!"

Alyssa: Pharaoh, watch out for...

Weevil: [chuckles] "Hold on." "You just triggered my trap, DNA Surgery!"

Atem: "What's that ?"

Weevil: "Just what I needed to win this duel." "It let's me change every monster on the field into an insect, including your Dragon Champion."

[Gaia The Dragon Champion starts to change into an insect]

Weevil: "And as you know, my insect barrier blocks all insect attacks."

Atem: "/Weevil has me trapped./" "/Now every monster I summon becomes a bug, so as long as hs insect barrier is in play, none of my attacks will get through./"

Tea: "You beat this guy once and you can do it again."

Atem: "He's stronger now."

Tea: [whispers to herself] "Come on."

Back with Rex and Joey.

Tristan: Dude, you got 3 dinos breathing down your neck." "Ya better think 'a something before you're extinct."

Joey: [sarcastic] "Gee, thanks."

Rex: [chuckles] "You're in way over your head." "Thanks to the Seal Of Orichalcos, I can never be beat." "But enough talk." "On with the duel." [draws] "It's show time." "First I'll use Polymerization to combine my Gilasaurus with my Kaitoptera to form Horned Saurus!"

[Horned Saurus - 2000 attack points]

Rex: "But you ain't seen nothin' yet." "Next I'll play Giant Rex." "And the Seal Of Orichalcos gives my Jurassic giants a power boost."

[Horned Saurus and Giant Rex - 2000 to 2500 attack points]

Rex: "Time to get prehistoric on you, Wheeler, by letting my ravenous meat eaters chow down on your life points." "My Horned Saurus is up first." "Now, attack Wheeler directly!"

[Joey]

Tristan: "How can he do that when you've got a monster on the field ?"

Rex: "Easy." "Horned Saurus has a special ability that let's him by pass your monsters and go straight for your life points." "Tough break."

[Horned Saurus direct attacks Joey]

[Joey flinched]

Tristan: "That runt is kicking your butt."

[Joey's LP's 4000 down to 1500]

Joey: "Danks for da help." "You're a real pal."

Rex: "For my next trick, Giant Rex will make your Panther Warrior disappear."

[Giant Rex attacks Panther Warrior]

[Joey's LP's 1500 down to 1000]

Tristan: "That was your last monster!"

Joey: "Your cheer leading skills need work."

Rex: "Ahem." "Mind if I interrupt you two ?" "It's still my turn." "And it's only fair to let my Gilasaurus have his shot now."

[Gilasaurus goes toward Joey]

Joey: "I activate Scapegoat."

[Scapegoat]

[Gilasaurus destroys one Scapegoat]

Rex: "I've always hated those hairballs."

Joey: "Heh." " 'N they've always hated you, too."

Tristan: "I thought you were a goner." "Next time warn me when you're gonna save yourself."

[Now back to Weevil and Atem's duel]

Atem: "Weevil, look out!"

[Weevil ducks his head for the low bridge]

[Atem ducked his head as well]

[Alyssa and Tea just stayed down as the bridge pasted them]

Weevil: "Thanks for the warning." [draws] "Now, back to the game." [looked at his card he jut drew] "I activate the magic card Cell Divison, and I'll use it on my Leghul!"

[Leghul splits into two]

Atem: "Oh, no."

Weevil: "Ha Ha Ha!" "Thanks to my Cell Divison card, I have two leeches for the price of one."

[2nd Leghul - 800 attack points]

Atem: "If you actually thought I'd be frightened by a monster with a mere 800 attack points, you're sadly mistaken."

Alyssa: [to Weevil] Weevil, no matter how you improve your deck, you're still lame.

Weevil: "Ha Ha Ha!" "I'm disappointed." "I thought you of all people would recognize a good strategy." "But I guess what I heard about you is true, Pharaoh."

Alyssa: /How did he know about the Pharaoh, he must of heard it from Dartz./

Weevil: "Without Yugi's help, you're nothing but a second rate wanna-be"

Alyssa: [angry] Second Rate Wanna-Be! Oh, that's is it! Nobody but nobody calls the Pharaoh and my future husband "second rate!" [about ready to go over to Weevil to punch him]

Tea: Whoa, slow your roll, Alyssa. You can't enter the Seal, it doesn't allows outsiders to interfere"

[Alyssa walks to the Seal, and mysteriously gain some new type of power which allowed her to enter the Seal without it breaking, then she went over to Weevil and punched him square in the face]

Alyssa: "That felt good." Next time Weevil, watch what you say... especially around me, cause those words might be your last. [exits the Seal and walks back to Tea]

Weevil: As soon as I win this duel, you'll be locked away forever with your better half." "Ha Ha Ha!"

Tea: "Please, you don't stand a chance, ya little cockroach."

Alyssa: Nice one Tea.

Weevil: "Why" "Thank you, Tea." "The roach is one of the strongest insects alive."

Atem: "Alright, then prove it."

Tea: "Yeah, if you're so tough, then show us what you've got and stop talking about it."

Weevil: "Very well." [draws] "I sacrifice my Pheromone Wasp and my Leghul in order to summon my Insect Queen."

[Insect Queen]

Weevil: "Long live the queen!"

[Insect Queen 2200 attack points, 2400 defense points]

Weevil: "And now for her crown, the mark of the Orichalcos."

[Insect Queen - 2200 to 2700 attack points]

Weevil: "And let's not forget about her highness' special ability." "She receives a whopping 200 extra attack points for every insect monster on the field." "Ha Ha Ha!" "So that's 400 from my two insects, [up to 3100] plus another 400 from the two insects on your side of the field, for a grand total of 3500 points."

[Insect Queen - 3500 attack points]

Atem: "Now it's the strongest creature in play."

Weevil: Yes, but before it attacks, I've got a surprise." "Leghul, sick 'im!"

[Leghul attack Atem]

Weevil: "Surprise." "It jumps over your defense and strikes you directly."

[Atem's LP's 2600 down to 1900]

Weevil: "Now that it's served it's purpose, I'll sacrifice my Leghul so my Queen can attack."

[Insect Queen chomping on Leghul]

Weevil: "Now Insect Queen, attack his Dragon Champion!"

[Insect Queen attack points decreased to 3300, and attacks Gaia The Dragon Champion]

[Atem's LP's 1900 down to 1200]

Weevil: "Since your monster's gone, my Queen loses some attack points, [back to 3100] but I gain something even more precious."

[Insect Queen lays an egg]

Tea: "Gross."

Alyssa: Double gross.

[Switches to Joey and Rex's duel]

Rex: "My prehistoric pets are gonna walk all over you."

Joey: "Save it, geek-a-saurus." "I've got more talent in my left nostril den you'll eva have."

Rex: "Look, Wheeler." "The Seal Of Orichalcos is on my side, so I've got more power than you and your nostrils."

Joey: "Nyeh." "Anyway, my move." "I summon Rocket Warrior in defense mode."

[Rocket Warrior]

Joey: "Then I'll place two cards face down." "Now clear something up for me, would ya ?"

Rex: "Yeah ?" "Whatta ya want ?"

Joey: "Is dis duel really worth that much to you, Rex ?" "I mean, you're risken' your own soul, just for a chance to defeat me."

Rex: "I know what I'm doing!" "I'm earning the respect I deserve, Wheeler, 'cause ever since you knocked me out of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, I've been mocked, ridiculed, and humiliated." "But that's all gonna end here." "I am sick and tired of being a loser."

Joey: [gasps] "/Wait a sec./" "/That speech sounds kinda familiar./"

[Flashback to Mai's speech]

Mai: "I told you, the Mai you knew was gone." "I traded her soul for power." "The old Mai was too lonely and pathetic." "The girl was holding me back."

[End Flashback]

Joey: "/Dis Dartz guy must prey on peoples' weakness by promising them power./" "Rex, hold on."

Rex: "Save it, punk." "You'll never stop this duel." "Now, Horned Saurus, attack!"

[Horned Saurus attacks]

Joey: "You just triggered my trap." "Activate Magic Arm Shield!"

[Magic Arm Shield begins to grab one of Rex's monsters to use as a defense shield]

Rex: "Guess again, Wheeler." "I've got a trap, too." "Go, Jurassic Heart!"

[Magic Arm Shield destroyed]

Joey: "What was dat ?"

Rex: "It cancels out any trap used against a dinosaur, so your monster's history."

[Horned Saurus continues its attack and destroys Rocket Warrior]

Rex: "But wait, that's not all." "Giant Rex, attack!" "Trample his puny scapegoat."

[Giant Rex attacks, and destroys one of Joey's Scapegoats]

Rex: Now, Gilasaurus, it's time to see what you can do."

[Gilasaurus attacks another Scapegoat, munching it down]

Rex: "Next I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." "Now you're one attack away from losing your soul forever."

Joey: "My move, Rex." [draws]

[Joey's LP's 1000]

Joey: [gasps] "/It's my Red Eyes Black Dragon, the card I won from Rex back in Duelist Kingdom./" "/Dis could be just what I needed./" "I sacrifice my last scapegoat, and den I activate Star Blaster." "Now all I hafta do is add one to the number I roll, and I can summon a monster wit dat many stars."

[Star Blaster rolls a six]

Joey: "Yes!" "Read it and weep, pal." "Last I checked, 6 plus 1 was 7, so here comes a 7-star monsta."

Rex: "It's gonna take more than dumb luck to win this duel."

Joey: "You got a point there, Rex, but maybe dis can help."

[Red Eyes Black Dragon - 2400 attack points]

Joey: "Look familiar, Dino Brain ?"

Rex: "It's my Red Eyes Black Dragon."

Joey: "Yep, he's back and betta den eva, [press a button on his duel disk] 'cause I'm enhancing his power with my Metal Morph card." "Now 'ol Red Eyes gets a 300-point boost." "Plus, whenever he attacks a monsta, he absorbs half it's strength."

[Red Eyes Black Dragon - 2400 to 2700 attack points]

Joey: "And now for da fun part." "Let me simplify dis for you." "When my dragon blows your old fossil back to da stone age, his power grows by half of 2500." "Take it away, Red Eyes."

[Red Eyes Black Dragon 2700 up to 3950 attack points, attacks]

Joey: "Back into extinction for you."

Tristan: Nice one, man."

[Rex's LP's down to 2550]

Joey: "Next I'll place one card face-down, and dat's all for now."

[Quickly jump to Weevil and Atem's Duel]

Weevil: "My insect army is slowly infesting the playing field." "Just a few more turns and you're bug bait."

Atem: "We'll see."

Tea: "Yeah, people like you never win."

Alyssa: "A loser is a loser, and that's all you're going to be"

Weevil: "What's this ?" "More comments from the peanut gallery ?" "Tell me, what is a "person like me" ?"

Atem: "You're a greedy power-hungry worm."

Weevil: "What's that makes you ?" "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the one who wanted power ?" "So much that you sold out your best friend just for a taste of it."

Tea: "Watch it Bug Boy."

Alyssa: The pharaoh would never sell out his friends.

Weevil: [to Alyssa] You may want to watch out, he might try and sell out his new Queen.

Atem: [turns to Alyssa] No, that's not true, Alyssa. I love you with all my heart, and I'd would never ever hurt you.

Alyssa: I know you would never hurt me. [supportive] Now, win this duel.

Weevil: "I'm just telling you what I witnessed firsthand during your last duel, that's all. " "You were determined to win at all costs, weren't you ?" "So you activated the Seal Of Orichalcos even though you knew you were endangering the life of someone close to you." "Now that's what I call power-hungry and greedy." "Well, this time the Seal and all of it's powers belong to me." "Ha Ha Ha!"

Tea: "You're not scaring anyone."

Atem: "If you think you can win this duel by playing your little head games, then you are sorely mistaken, Weevil." "I'm too smart for that."

Alyssa: /Even I know Weevil's little head games./

Weevil: "What you refer to as head games, I call opening you up to the truth." "And whether you realize it or not, it's causing you to doubt yourself."

[Atem looks at his shaking hand, and grabs it]

Weevil: "Not that I blame you." "I'd be shaking in fear also."

Alyssa: Pharaoh, stay strong, don't listen to this low life.

Weevil: "If I were the one about to lose his soul, that is." "Ha Ha Ha!"

[Joey's and Rex's Duel]

Joey: "Now dat Red-Eyes is here, you're an endangered species." "It was nice known' ya Raptor."

Rex: "You've got some nerve using that against me." "That dragon was my best card until you took it away from me."

Joey: "Hey, Relax." "I won that card fair and square."

[Flashback to Season 1 Duelist Kingdom]

Joey: "Go, Time Wizard!" "Fossilize his dragon!"

Rex: "Nyah." "Red-Eyes ?" "You feeling alright ?"

[Red Eyes crumbles]

[End Flashback]

Rex: "You've ruined my life." "I used to be a regional duel monsters champion." "At one time, Weevil and I were the most famous duelists in the whole country."

[Flashback]

Rex: "We couldn't walk one block without being recognized."

Man: "I want their autographs!" "Hey, does anyone have a pen ?"

Second Man: "I can't wait to tell my mom I saw them."

Boy: "I can't believe they're walking down the street like regular guys."

Fourth Man: "Yeah." "You'd think they'd have a limo or something."

[End Flashback]

[Shows Atem and Weevil's duel]

Weevil: "Soon everyone in the world will envy me." "I'll be back on top, just like I was before you defeated me in Duelist Kingdom." "I'll be Weevil Underwood, the new King Of Games." "It has a nice ring, doesn't it ?"

Alyssa: "YOU" be the next king of games. [scuffs] There's only one King Of Games, and that's the Pharaoh."

[Flashback restarts]

Weevil: "I almost forgot what it feels like to be worshiped and adored."

Boy: "Weevil ?" "Rex ?"

Weevil: "Huh ?"

Rex: "Huh ?"

Boy: "Could I have your autographs ?" "I'm a huge fan of your work."

Rex: "You talkin' ta us ?"

Weevil: [turns to the boy, take the autograph paper and signs it] "Well, of course he is." "Now you do the honors, Rex."

Rex: "Sure."

[Weevil hands the paper back to the boy]

Boy: "Thanks a lot." "You guys rock."

Weevil: [pulls the paper away from the boy] "Ah-ah-ah."

Rex: "We're not giving these things away for free, kid."

Boy: "Huh ?"

Weevil: "It'll cost you your rarest card."

Boy: "What ?" "My card ?" [gives them his rarest card, Rex and Weevil walk away] "Ah, thanks..." "I think."

[Rex and Weevil laughing]

[End Flashback]

[Joey and Rex's Duel]

Rex: "Unfortunately, my fame didn't last." "I became a joke." "How could I lose ta you ?"

Joey: "Whatta ya mean by dat ?"

Rex: "I was supposed to win the most prestigious dueling tournament ever thrown and instead I was defeated by a rookie." "I went in as a champion, but I came out as the laughing stock of entire dueling world."

[Flashback restarts again]

Rex: "I was knocked outta the tournament in round one."

Man: "Hey, check it out." "It's Bug Boy and Dino Dork."

Man 2: [laughs] "Can you believe those two are actually showing their faces in public."

Rex: [angry, crushes his burger in his hand] "Some fans." "The second we lost, they all disappeared."

Weevil: "This stinks." [throws something at a dog digging through the garbage can, and dog ran away] "We lost everything to a couple 'a newcomers." [throws a can, then kicked the garbage can with his foot angrily] "No more movie premieres." "No more private parties."

Man: "Hey, you Rex and Weevil ?"

Weevil: "Huh ?"

Rex: "Who's askin' ?"

Man: "Me!" [punches both Rex and Weevil to the ground, their cards scattered] "Is this the card they took from ya ?"

Boy: "Yep, that's the one." "Thanks again."

Man: "Whaja do with those autographs anyway ?"

Boy: "Please, I couldn't even give things away." [laughter]

Rex: "That was the lowest point of my life."

[Dog barking]

[Flashback ends]

Rex: "Since then, it's been one bad day after another." "I was a household name and now I'm nothing." "And I owe it all to you, Joey Wheeler."

Joey: [turns to Rex] "Are you finished yet ?" "I'm sick 'a hearin' your sob story." "I'm supposta feel bad for you, just 'cause you think it's my fault, you're not popular anymore ?" "Get a life, will ya ?"

Rex: "That's the point."

Joey: "What's da point ?" "Dat you don't have a life ?"

Rex: [angry] "Exactly!" "You took my life away from me, and now I want it back!"

Joey: "You're got no one ta blame but yourself, Rex." "Don'cha see you're duelin' for da wrong reasons ?" "Ta me, dis game is about strivin' ta be my best." "It's taught me ta trust myself, and to keep tryin' no matter how tough things get." "And lemme tell ya, dings have gotten pretty tough out there, but I neva gave up, no matter what."

Rex: "Hmph." [put his hat down]

Joey: "What ?" "Can't handle the fact dat duel monstas isn't all about fame and fortune ?" "Annoyed 'cause you had da game all wrong ?"

Rex: [impressed] "Wow." "You're even lamer then I remember."

Joey: "Huh?'

Rex: "I mean, you give the term goody-two shoes an entirely new meaning, Wheeler." "I realized a long time ago that being Mr Nice Guy gets you nowhere." "That's why I decided to team up with Dartz and his gang." "They gave me something I could never get just by playing fair-" "The power I need to finally win back everything that you took away from me, Wheeler."

Joey: "I guess you'll never learn, will ya ?"

Rex: "Hm..." "Let's just move on, shall we ?" "It's party time." [draws] "Look out!" "I sacrifice Gilasaurus and Giant Rex, so I can summon Tyrant Dragon!"

[Tyrant Dragon - 2900 attack points]

Rex: "And thanks to the Seal Of Orichalcos, it gets an extra 500 attack points."

[Tyrant Dragon - 2900 to 3400 attack points]

Rex: "Look at that." "We both have giant dragons now."

[Red Eyes roars]

Joey: "But I only one's gonna remains standin'."

[Weevil's and Atem's Duel]

Weevil: [laughing] "What's wrong, pharaoh ?" "Feel like your life spinning out of control ?" "Well, maybe that's because it is." "But it'll all be over soon." [chuckles]

Atem: "Enough!" "My move!"

Weevil: "But first, a friendly reminder." "Two turns have passed since my cocoon first appeared." "It won't be long now before it hatches, and when it does. You'll meet the same fate as your little buddy Yugi."

Atem: "/I never meant for this to happen./" "Now I summon Kuriboh!"

[Kuriboh turn into a bug]

Weevil: "That means my Insect Queen gains 200 more points."

[Insect Queen up to 3500 attack points]

Weevil: "Remember, my DNA trap card turns all your monsters to bugs."

Atem: "I'll place one card face-down."

[Dartz's Lair]

Dartz: "Be patient, Great Leviathan." "Soon the souls of the pharaoh and his queen shall be yours." [laughing]

Weevil: [chuckles] "You're about to pay the ultimate price, and I'll be known as the duelist who dethroned the King Of Games!"


	6. Part 6

[The engine carrying Yami and Weevil's duel continues to speed down the tracks]

Weevil: "This train's been rerouted!" "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" "Next stop: Loserville!" [about to draw]

Atem: "Not if I play my trap first!" "Go, Natuaral Selection!"

Weevil: "What ?!"

Atem: "You heard me, Weevil!" "There's been a change of plans!" "My trap card creates a clone of one of your monsters and adds it to my side of the field." "Then it destroys the original!"

Weevil: "Impossible!"

Atem: "It's quite possible!" "See for yourself"

[Insect Queen clone appears on Atem's side of the field]

[Insect Queen clone screeching, chomps on the origianl]

Weevil: "No!" "My Insect Queen!" "You can't!"

[The original Insect Queen destroyed]

Weevil: "Do you actually believe you can defeat me at an Insect game!?" "Please!" "I'm the master of all insects!"

[Weevil sacrifices the Insect Queen's egg]

Weevil: "Meet my Armored Centipede!"

[Armored Centipede - 1600 to 2100 attack points]

Weevil: "All right!" "Destroy his Kuriboh with your Poison Fangs!"

[Armored Centipede destroys Kuriboh]

Weevil: "I'm afraid there's more." "My Armored Centipede gains 500 attack points for every insect it destroys, and you Kuriboh was part bug!" [laughs] "And since I'm done..." [Armored Centipede attack points went to 2600] "So is your Queen!"

[Insect Queen clone destroyed]

Atem: "/That's right./" "/The effect of my trap card has worn off, my Insect Queen!/" '/Now the only thng left on my side of the field is Weevil's cocoon-/" "/And it's about to hatch!/"

[Back at Joey and Rex's duel]

Rex: "It's a dragon showdown, and yours is toast!" "Ready ?" "Tyrant Dragon..." "Incinerate his Red Eyes now!"

[Tyrant Dragon Growling and attacks Red Eyes]

Joey: [grunts]

[Red Eyes destroyed]

Joey: "Sorry, Red Eyes."

[Joey's LP's 300 points left]

Rex: "You don't have to say your good byes yet." "Cause my trap card brings him back!" "Go..." "Chain Of The Underworld!"

[Chain Of The Underworld reviving the Red-Eyes Black Dragon on Joey's side of the field]

Joey: "I don't get it!" "Why would you revive my monster ?"

Rex: "What better way to torture you then to destroy your Red Eyes Twice!" "And since my trap also detracts 700 points from your dragon..." "Once I attack you're history!"

[Red Eyes Black Dragon down to 1700 attack points]

Tristan: "If Joey loses all his life points, the Orichalcos gets his soul!"

Rex: "This was my plan all along!" "Ya see, my Tyrant Dragon can attack twice in one turn, as long as my opponent has another monster on the field..." "And thanks to my trap card, you've got one!"

Joey: "Look, Rex..." "That thing on your forehead is screwing up your brain!" "Those people you teaming up with are not your friends, and they'll turn on you!"

Rex: "So!?" "They already gave me what I needed..." "The power to annihilate you!" "Now, go ahead and draw your card!"

Joey: "What do you mean !?"

Rex: "My Chain Of The Underworld let's you draw..." "But I wouldn't get too excited if I were you." "It won't help!"

Joey: "I'm warning you, Rex..." "Don't do this." [draws] "Please." "You're messing with supernatural powers that you can never understand."

Rex: "Save it for someone who cares!" "I know what I'm doing!" "Tyrant Dragon, attack his Red Eyes and end this duel!"

[Tyrant Dragon roaring]

Joey: "Nice try, pal!" "But you just activated my Celebration Of Creation Trap Card!"

Rex: "So what ?" "My Tyrant Dragon is immune to all trap cards!"

[Tyrant Dragon snarling]

Joey: "And what makes you think I'm using this card on your dragon ?!"

[Celebration Of Creation card activates]

Joey: My card takes effect whenever a monster is summoned to the field using a magic or trap card." "And it automatically ends your turn right on the spot!" "Which means..." "My Red Eyes Black Dragon is safe."

Rex: "What!?" "No way!"

Joey: "I'm afraid so." "And now that he's back, he's not going anywhere."

[Weevil and Atem's Duel]

[All 4 not saying a word]

Atem: "You never get away with this." [his card flashes with electricity as he draws it]

Weevil: [laughs maniacally] "Your time's up!" "It's been 3 turns since I transformed your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian into a cocoon!" "Which means it's time for secret weapon to emerge!" "Say hello to Poison Butterfly!

[Poison Butterfly - 2700 attack points, growling]

Weevil: [laughing maniacally]

[The score at Rex and Joey's duel is Rex 2550 to Joey's 300]

Rex: "Hey, Wheeler!" "Looks like you're down to your last 300 life points!" "Now, make your move, so I can finish you for good!"

Joey: "I'm the one who's gonna be doing the finishing, Raptor!" "You got that ?!" [draws] "Look out!"

[Card: Pot Of Greed]

Joey: "Now I call to the field Gearfried The Iron Knight!"

[Gearfried The Iron Knight - 1800 attack points, roars]

Joey: "Next, I activate the magic card... Pot Of Greed!" "Now I can draw two more cards!" [draws 2 cards] "You're going down!"

Rex: "How do you figure that ?"

Joey: "If you shut up... I'll tell you."

Rex: [growls]

Joey: "Thank you." "It's time to teach you a thing or two-" "And I suggest you listen closely." "Now every card in the game of Duel Monsters is a story behind it, and this is one of my favorite tales."

Rex: "What are you, Mother Goose!?"

Joey: [starts the story] "Once there was a warrior so powerful that every time he used his sword, the world shook." "He caused so much devastation that this sword-master feared his own power." "So he decided to do something about it." "He built a suit of iron to limit his strength." "And from then on he became known as Gearfried The Iron Knight."[ends telling the story] "And now the time's come to set him free!" "So I play the magic card, Release Restraint!" "Now, Gearfried, I release you!" "Show your true self!" "Gearfried The Swordmaster!"

[Gearfried the Swordmaster - 2600 attack points]

Rex: "You went through that whole boring story folk tale for that guy!?" "He's useless to you, Wheeler!" [laughing]

[Joey reveals the Claw of Hermos]

Rex: "Oh, that on the other hand..." "Might help you."

[Weevil's and Atem's Duel]

Weevil: [stops laughing] "What's wrong ?" "You should be thrilled you have such a strong monster."

Alyssa: Be careful, Weevil maybe hiding some info about Poison Butterfly.

Weevil: "So what if it takes away 500 of your life points for every turn it stays on the field ?" "Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Atem: "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

Weevil: "Huh ?"

[Atem's serious face]

Weevil: "What did you draw!?" "Huh ?" "Come on!" "What is it!"

[Atem shows him the Eye of Timaeus card]

Weevil: "Aagh!" "No!" "It's one of those Legendary dragon cards!" "I'm doomed!"

Alyssa: Yep.. Atem drew the card he needed to win this. You are soooo going down Weevil.

Atem: "How right you are!" "I've drawn the Eye Of Timaeus!" "Show yourself, my beast!"

[He summons Timaeus]

Timaeus: [roaring]

Weevil: [screaming]

Atem: "Now, merge with Poison Butterfly to form..." [gasps]

[Timaeus tries to fuse it with Poison Butterfly, but Timaeus is destroyed and Poison Butterfly remains on the field]

Atem: [horrified] "My dragon!" "No!" "He's abandoned me!"

Alyssa: /I guess Timaeus is still angry with the pharaoh from that last duel with Rafael./

Weevil: [laughing] "You realize what happened, don't you ?" "The dark magic of the Orichalcos is still within you!"

Tea: "What do you mean!?"

Weevil: [laughing] "Don't you remember!?" "When the pharaoh played the Seal Of Orichalcos in his last duel, he turned his back on all his monsters!" "Now, Timaeus is returning the favor!" [laughing]

Tea: "Don't listen to a word he says!"

Atem: "He's right."

Tea: "Huh ?"

Atem: "My turn's done."

Weevil: "Music to my ears!" "That means Poison Butterfly's effect is about to activate, and you lose 500 of your life points!"

[Atem LP's 1200 down to 700]

Tea: "/If the pharaoh loses this duel, he's a goner, and we'll never rescue Yugi!/"

Weevil: "You've done enough damage for one turn..." [draws] "It's my move!" "Ready ?" "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." "Hee Hee!"

[Rex and Joey's Duel]

[Joey has the Claw Of Hermos in his fingers]

Joey: "I take it you recognize the Claw Of Hermos, right ?"

Rex: [growls] "/This is not gonna be fun!/" "/Last time he played that card, he totally rocked Mai's world!/"

Joey: "It's all over, Rex!" "I activate Claw Of Hermos!" "I'm afraid there's more." "Next, I'll combine it together with my Red Eyes!"

[Hermos combining it with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon]

Joey: "Together my two monsters form the ultimate weapon: Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword!" "And who better to use it than my Swordmaster!" "Plus, he gets an extra 500 attack points for every dragon monster on the field!"

Rex: "No!" "That means my Tyrant Dragon makes your monster even stronger!"

Joey: "Plus the sword gives him 1000 more attack points!" "So, now my Swordmaster's got 4100 points!"

Rex: "No!" "Now he's stronger than my Tyrant Dragon!"

Joey: "Not that it matters 'cause thanks to his special ability, he doesn't need any points!" "The dragon sword allows him to destroy any monster automatically!"

Rex: [scared face]

Joey: "Now give Tyrant Dragon a permanent vacation."

[Tyrant Dragon Destroyed]

Rex: "No!" "My monster's gone and your Swordmaster still officially attacked me yet!"

Joey: "/If I beat Rex, the Orichalcos gets his soul!/" "/But if I don't, I'll never save Yugi!/" "I have no choice, Rex."

Rex: [panicked] "Wait, Wheeler!" "Please don't it!"

Joey: "I gotta." "But don't worry, when I save Yugi..." "I'll save you, too." "Now, Gearfried The Swordmaster, attack!" "Wipe out the rest of his life points!"

[Gearfried The Swordmaster attacks Rex]

Rex: "No!" "This can't be!" [screaming]

[Rex's LP's - 0]

[The Seal of Orichalcos shrinks around Rex]

Rex: "Please!" "Save me!" [screaming]

Joey: "/Sorry, Rex./" "/It was the only way./"

[Rex's soul is sucked out into a vortex in the sky]

Tristan: [runs over to Rex] "Rex ?!" [trys to wake him up] "Come on man!" "Wake up!"

Rex: [groaning blankly]

Tristan: "I know you're in there somewhere, so snap out of it."

Joey: "It's no use, Tristan." "The Orichalcos has him now." "But I promise we'll get him back-" "As soon as we find Pegasus and Yugi."

Tristan: "Yeah, but how ?"

Joey: "Well, first we gotta figure out where this Dartz guy hangs out." "Find him..." "And we'll find them." [Yells] "YOU HEAR ME DARTZ ?!" "WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!" "AND WE'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT OUR FRIENDS!"

[Weevil and Atem's Duel]

Atem: "I believe it's my move now." [draws]

Weevil: "Hurry up!" "I can't wait to deliver your soul to Master Dartz so he has a matching set!"

Atem: "You'll do nothing of the sort, Weevil!" "This duel's not over." "So I call forth Breaker The Magical Warrior!"

[Breaker The Magical Warrior - 1900 attack points]

Weevil: "Why, thank you!" "You've triggered my trap card-" "Infestation!" "The first thing it does is drain 100 attack points from each of our monsters."

[Armored Centipede - 2600 down to 2500]

[Poison Butterfly - 2700 down to 2600]

[Breaker The Magical Warrior - 1900 down to 1800]

Weevil: "But it doesn't stop there!" "Next, the attack points we lost are added up and subtracted from our life points!"

[Weevil's LP's 3800]

[Atem's LP's 500 left]

Weevil: [laughing] "It's just about over!" "Poison Butterfly strikes when your turn's done." "And since you're down to your last 500 life points, you'll automatically lose the duel!" "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Alyssa: /Not without my special new powers it's not. I'll rescue the pharaoh from the Seal./

Tea: "Oh, no."

Atem: "My turn's is not over yet."

Weevil: "Who cares!" "I still have almost all my life points!" "You can't win!"

[Tea angry faced]

Weevil: "I'll tell you what." "Because I feel sorry for you..." "I be willing to do you a little favor before you lose."

[Atem]

Weevil: "I have a card in my pocket, I think you'd like to see." "I can't wait to see the look on your face!" "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Atem: "Weevil!"

Weevil: "Relax, Pharaoh, I'm just trying to be nice."

Alyssa: "You" nice ? [scuffs] Please ?

Weevil: "It's the least I can do to repay you for ruining my life!"

[Atem]

Weevil: "You want to see Yugi, right ?"

Alyssa: More then ever. What are you grabbing at Weevil ?

[Flashback]

Weevil: "His soul is trapped, deep in the caverns of Dartz's lair..." "And I know how to set him free."

Atem: [shouts] "Tell me how to save him..." "Right now!"

Weevil: "Ha Ha Ha Ha!" "Very well." "In order to release his soul, you'll need a special card." [takes the card out of his pocket, snickers] "And I've got it right here."

Atem: "What ?" "Then hand it to me now!"

Weevil: "That's not a nice way to ask." "Why don't you try saying Pretty Please with sugar on top!"

Alyssa: Pharaoh, calm down, he's trying to trick into think that card will help us save Yugi.

[Atem starts to walk towards Weevil]

Weevil: "Oh, well, too late." "So, it looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson on manners." "Now, say good-bye!"

[Weevil rips the card]

Weevil: "Yugi's gone forever!"

Atem: [gasps, screams] "Noooooo!"

Weevil: [laughing]

Tea: "No..." "Poor Yugi."

Alyssa: Tea, not you too. All right, you really asked for it, Weevil Dungwood. [about ready to go back and really knock him for a loop, but Tea held her back]

Tea: Violence never solved anything.

Alyssa: Tea, you saw what Weevil did, he was playing mind games with the pharaoh's emotions. That's low, even for him.

Atem: "You snake!"

Weevil: "Don't you know a joke when you hear one ?" "I tore up a useless bug card."

Tea: "Huh?" "Weevil, that's not funny!"

Alyssa: That's right. It's not right to play with people's emotions Weevil, you could end up really hurting someone feelings especially when they're in emotional distress.

Weevil: "You people have no sense of humor!"

Atem: "You'll pay for that!" "Hear me, Weevil!?"

Weevil: [a little freaked by Atem's fury] "Ha!" "Huh ?"

Atem: "You'll pay dearly!"

Alyssa: That's some harsh words to say, Pharaoh. But this case I will make an acception. Since Weevil did toy with your emotions.

Weevil: "There's nothing you can do now, Pharaoh!"

Atem: "I'm going to have to disagree." "Now, Breaker The Magical Warrior, activate your special ability!"

Weevil: "Big deal." "So, you can destroy a magic or trap card." "Oh, wait!" "That's bad!"

Atem: "Sounds like you've realized I plan on destroying your Insect Barrier, allowing me to attack you with the Poison Butterfly you gave me!"

Weevil: [growls]

Atem: "Now, Breaker The Magical Warrior, destroy Insect Barrier!"

[Breaker The Magical Warrior destroys Insect Barrier trap card]

Atem: "I told you you'd pay for that stunt you pulled just a few moments ago, didn't I!?" "I may have weakened my Warrior's attack power by using his special ability, but it was well worth the price-" "For now I can destroy you!"

[Breaker The Magical Warrior down to 1500 attack points]

Atem: "Prepare to feel the wrath of your own monster..." "Poison Butterfly!"

Weevil: [screaming]

Atem: "It's all over for you!" "Go, Poison Butterfly!" "Attack his Armored Centipede!"

[Poison Butterfly attacks Armored Centipede and destroys it]

[Weevil's LP's down to 3700]

Atem: "And now..." "Attack him directly, Breaker!"

[Breaker The Magical Warrior attack Weevil directly]

Weevil: [screaming]

[Weevil's LP's down to 2200]

Weevil: "Nice try, but it looks like your turn just came to an end!" "Which means Poison Butterfly takes the rest of your life points!" [laughing] "Ha." "Guess I win!"

Atem: "Too bad I'm not done yet."

Weevil: "Huh ?"

Atem: "Now quiet down, so I can complete my turn."

Weevil: "What are you talking about ?!" "Both your monsters have attacked already!" "There's nothing more you can do!"

Atem: "I can still play this!" "Go, Berserker Soul!"

Weevil: "What are you gonna do with that!?"

Atem: "First, I must throw out my entire hand!" "Now, I shall continue to draw cards from my deck one by one, and I'm not to stop until I draw a magic or trap card!" "Meanwhile, with each monster card I draw, I can attack you with a creature from my side of the field-" "As long as that creature has 1500 points or less."

Weevil: "1500!?" "Wait a sec!"

[Flashback]

Weevil: "/Yugi's been planning this all along!/"

Atem: "It's the beginning of the end for you!" [draws] "I've drawn Queen's Knight!" "And since it's a monster..." "My warrior can attack!" "Go!"

[Breaker The Magical Warrior attacks Weevil]

Weevil: [screaming]

[Weevil's LP's 2200 down to 700]

Atem: "Now, for my next card!"

Weevil: "Huh ?!"

[Gazelle The King Of Mystical Beast]

Atem: "Looks like you're out of luck." "Attack again!"

[Breaker The Magical Warrior attacks Weevil again]

Weevil: [screaming]

[Weevil's LP's 700 down to 0]

Atem: "i draw again!" [Big Sheild Garnda] "Another monster!"

[Breaker The Magical Warrior attacks Weevil again]

Weevil: [screaming]

Atem: [draws Alpha The Magnet Warrior] "This just isn't your day!"

[Breaker The Magical Warrior attacks Weevil again]

Weevil: [screaming]

[Tea]

Alyssa: [shouts] Atem, you won, you can stop!

Atem: "Breaker, attack him again!"

[Breaker The Magical Warrior attacks Weevil again]

Weevil: [screaming]

[Weevil falls to his knees from the repeated attacks, the Seal of Orichalcos shrinking around him]

Atem: [draws again] "Let's see..." "Oh, well!"

Tea: [jumps up, and crys] "Please, Pharaoh!" "No more!"

Atem: "Let me go!"

Tea: "You can stop now." "It's over." "You've already won the duel." "The seal of Orichalcos is gone." "We have to put an end to all this."

Atem: "/Tea's right./" "/I have a promise to keep./" [looks at his Dark Magician Girl card]

[Two more victims appear on Dartz's wall of souls—Rex and Weevil]

Dartz: "So many souls, so little time." "The Great Leviathan is growing impatient." "I must supply him with the power he needs to awaken..." "And for that, I need the soul of the pharaoh and his queen."

[Atem runs to Weevil]

Atem: "Tell me where Yugi is!"

Tea: "Pharaoh..." "It's no use." "You won." "So the Seal Of Orichalcos took Weevil away."

[Atem looking at his hands, not saying a word]

Tea: "Pharaoh ?"

Alyssa: Are you alright ?

[Train Brakes squealing, and flys off the track, derailing and flying off a cliff]

Atem, Alyssa, Tea: [screaming]

Dartz: "No." "I need them alive!"

[From the woods at the bottom of a cliff]

Tea: "Whoa." [to Alyssa] "You all right ?"

Alyssa: I'm fine. [try to gets up] Ow. I think my butt broke my fall. [to Atem] You alright, honey ?

Atem: "Barely."

[At the top of the cliff, a old man in robes looks down]


	7. Part 7

[Previously on Yugioh]

[Atem defeats Weevil in a duel and the Orichalcos took Weevil's soul]

[Yugioh Opening Theme]

[At the bottom of a cliff, the train Atem, Alyssa, and Tea were on lies wrecked in a river]

[In Dartz's temple]

Dartz: "Somehow I've lost contact with the Pharaoh and his queen."

Rafael: "Maybe they didn't survive the fall"

Dartz: "They did." "However, something or someone is hiding them from my vision."

Rafael: "Then let me be your eyes, Master." "I'll track them down and make up for my failure."

[Fashback to the duel between Rafael and the pharaoh]

Atem: [wakes up, from the nightmare, gasps] "Hold on..." "Was it all a dream ?" [groans]

Alyssa: I don't think it was a dream, it was definitely real.

Atem: "Tea, wake up!"

[Tea wakes up]

Tea: "Where are we ?" "The last thing I remember we were.."

[Then a wolf runs in and leaps on top of her]

Atem: "No!" "Tea!"

[The beast is licking her face like a pet dog]

Tea: [lauging]

[The wolf leaps onto Atem to give him a good face-licking as well.]

Chris: "Skye!" "Get back here!" "Skye!' [enters the tent] "That's no way to treat our guests!" "Sorry if she woke you up."

Alyssa: That's ok. I've have weirder things woken me up many of times.

Atem: "Who are you ?"

Chris: "You can call me Chris." "And you've already met Skye." "She's the one who found you." "She was sniffing around for food and ended up sniffing out you guys instead!"

By the river, an old man is picking up Atem's Duel Monsters cards, and is surprised when he sees the Timaeus card.

IronHeart: "Huh ?' "This is strange."

[Alyssa, Tea, Atem, Chris and Skye walking up to Iron Heart]

IronHeart: "I see your strength is back."

Atem: "Yes, thank you."

IronHeart: "Pleased to hear it." "You three had me worried." "By the way, the name is IronHeart, and I believe this belongs to you."

Atem: [groans]

IronHeart: "Pardon me for being intrusive..." "But I couldn't help noticing you possess the legandary Eye Of Timaeus..." "The only one of it's kind."

Atem: "Take it." "I'm not deserving of it's power."

Tea: "That's not true."

Alyssa: Yeah, you can't base it just on that two duels.

IronHeart: "I'll hold it until you're ready."

Tea: "Did you find another kid ?" "He had glasses and a bad haircut ?" "He was on the train with us when it crashed."

IronHeart: "No, I'm afraid you were the only ones we found." "Perhaps your friend was able to escape before the train fell off the cliff." "I assure you, there wasn't another soul on board."

Atem: "I highly doubt Weevil was able to escape-" "Not in the condition he was in." "I'm afraid there's a greater power at work here."

Alyssa: Dartz, he's still trying to capture our souls, pharaoh. To revive the Great Leviathan using your soul and for me to become his wife.

Atem: Well, I won't let that happen. [kisses Alyssa]

Tea: Get a room, you two.

IronHeart: "I must say, young man..." "You possess a wisdom that reaches far beyond your years." "Now, I've encountered many people in my travels..." "But there's something about you I've never seen before..." "Something in your eyes." "I'm also sensing that you hold a great deal of loneiness in your heart."

Atem: "That's because I recently lost a close friend of mine." "And now..." "I'm on a journey to find his soul."

IronHeart: "What would you do if you find him ?"

Atem: "I'll apologize..." "For betraying his trust and abandoning him."

IronHeart: "Hmm." "I might just be able to help."

Alyssa: Thank you, Iron Heart.

IronHeart: "Follow me."

They take a narrow, dangerous trail along the mountainside.

Tea: "Uh... Mr. Iron Heart, sir, where are we going ?"

Alyssa: I should have worn better shoes for this, these designer shoes are killing me.

IronHeart: "Patience, my dear friend."

[A piece of the cliff broke away, Atem held on to his wife arm to keep her from falling]

Atem: "Alyssa!"

[The piece fall all the way down the mountain]

Chris: "Did I mention to watch your step ?" "Oh, and it's probably better if you don't look down."

IronHeart: "Don't worry." "Our destination's not very far from here at all."

Atem: "What happens when we arrive ?"

IronHeart: "We'll have crossed over to the other side-" "To the place where the spirits dwell." "You see my people believe that human souls exist all around us." "And just beyond this mountain is a sacred valley where drifting souls are said to gather as they wonder along."

Atem: "And you think my friend may be there ?"

IronHeart: "Perhaps." "But, there are evil spirit there as well." "Finding the soul you seek is easy, leaving with your own is another thing."

[They arrive]

IronHeart: "It's not too late to back out"

Atem: "I must go..." "I owe it to Yugi."

[Meanwhile, Rafael descends the cliff to the wreckage of the train]

Rafael: [calls out] "Hey, Pharaoh and Alyssa!" "You in there or not !?" "How did they escape ?" [shouts] "I'll find you, Pharaoh, and your little queen too." "Whereever you are!"

[Atop another cliff, Atem stands with the others, looking down into the valley]

IronHeart: "Hmm." "There it is."

Atem: "So, what do we do when we get there ?"

IronHeart: "Not we..." "You must enter the sacred circle on your own." "After all, this is your journey."

Atem: "Very well." " I accept the challenge." [starts running] "Yugi!"

Alyssa: [to Atem] Be careful, Pharaoh!

Tea: [runs after Atem] "Wait up!"

Chris: "Tea! Come back!"

Tea: "Huh ?"

IronHeart: "Only one soul seaker is permitted to enter at time." "If you proceed the evil spirits will sense you immediately."

Tea: [whispers to herself] "Be careful."

[Atem arrives at the valley floor]

Atem: "/Yugi.../" "/I know you're here./"

[Atem begins to walk toward the circle. He hears evil laughter around him]

Ghost Voice: "Pharaoh."

Atem: [gasps] "Who's there!?"

[Thunder]

Alyssa: Looks like there's a storm coming.

Ghost Voice: "Turn back."

Atem: "Show yourself!"

[Spirit's laughing]

Tea: "What's happening ?"

IronHeart: "Your friend's attracting lost souls that seek revenge."

Ghost voice: "You'll never escape!" [laughter]

[Small balls of light begin to swirl around the pharaoh]

Ghost Voice: "Your spirit will join us!"

[The spirits of opponents Yami has defeated appear around him: first is Panik, then the Paradox Brothers; Bandit Keith and the Rare Hunter. Atem continues to walk through them into the circle. Arkana and Dark Malik confront him, and finally Weevi's spirit stands before him]

Atem: [studdering]

[Determinedly, he walks on]

[Flashback to the episode of where Yugi's soul was taken away the Orichalcos]

Atem: [calls out for Yugi's spirit] "Yugi?!"

[As the lights circle and begin to coalesce]

Chris: "You see that, Tea and Alyssa ?" "It means a spirit's crossing over into our world." "Keep watching."

[Alyssa and Tea watched]

[Then Yugi appears, floating before the Pharaoh]

Alyssa: [notice the spirit] It's Yugi.

Yugi: [gasps] "Is that really you ?"

Atem: [gasps] "Yugi!"

Tea: [shouts] "Hey, it's him!"

Atem: "I've found you!"

[Atem reaches out for him, but his arm goes right through Yugi's form]

Atem: "Hmm ?"

Yugi: "You came all this way just to see me ?"

Atem: "Of course." "I wanted to say how sorry I am."

Yugi: "I'm sorry, too." "I wish this whole thing never happened."

Atem: "It's my fault." "I surrendered to my inner darkness." "I allowed my anger to take over, and you paid the price." "Now that you're gone, the darkness is starting to grow." "With your light to keep me pure... I'm becoming evil, Yugi!" "I'm beginning to believe that what Rafael said about me is true." "Perhaps I was a wicked pharaoh!"

[Flashback to Rafael tell him that he was an evil king that desroyed Egypt]

Atem: "What if I am the one responsible for the destruction of Egypt ?" "If I'm capable of such horrific behavior, then it's my soul that should be locked away!"

Yugi: "Well, what good is that now!?" "I'm the one who's been locked away forever, not you!"

Atem: "I'm sorry."

Yugi: "Well, the last thing I need is your pitty, Pharaoh!" "If you're really evil, there's only one thing to do."

Atem: "What are you saying ?"

[Yugi begins to walk away, a Duel Disk appearing on his arm]

Yugi: "You said it yourself, didn't you ?" "Your spirit should be locked away with mine!" "And I'm gonna do it!"

Atem: "Wait!" "You misunderstood me!"

Yugi: "Oh, so no you're taking back what you said!?" "Make up your mind!" "You don't deserve to be a part of this world!"

Atem: [sad surprised at what Yugi just said] "Yugi."

Yugi: "It's about time you started taking some responsibility for what you've done!" "There's only one thing left to do, and you know it!" "You need to be a man for once and face me in a duel now!"

Atem: "No." "Please-"

Yugi: "Too late!" "It's time for you to pay!" " If you're really sorry then you'll do this!"

[Reluctantly, Atem activates his Duel Disk and prepares to duel]

Yugi: "It's time to duel!"

[Watching from the hillside]

Tea: "Wait!" "So, he's gonna duel himself ?" "But why ?"

Alyssa: He need to defeat the darkness that still lingers within his heart. This duel with Yugi's spirit will test him if he can conquer the rest of his darkness.

IronHeart: "This is the only way."

Tea: "Huh ?"

Chris: "That's why we took you guys here, so the pharaoh can face his other half." "He has to deal with what he did, so he can put it all behind him, and finally move on!"

Tea: "How do you know all this stuff ?"

Chris: "We've always known this." "We were taught that a warrior and his companion would come to save our world." "And as soon as we found you guys, we knew that Alyssa and the pharaoh was the ones."

Tea: "So, what's he supposed to do now ?"

IronHeart: "His first step is to face his inner fears and conquer the darkness that lurks within his heart."

Alyssa: Yeah, what he said.

IronHeart: "But if he loses this battle." "The pharaoh's spirit will remain here forever."

Alyssa: [gasps] /If he loses this duel, I'll end losing both my brother in law and my future husband./

[The duel starts]

Yugi: "All right..."[draws] "I'll start things off..." "By summoning one monster facedown on the field!" "Now, let's see what you've got- unless you're too scared."

Atem: "Very well..." "If I must!" [draws] "I summon Gazelle, the king of mythical beasts!"

[Gazelle The King Of Mythical Beasts -1500 attack points]

Atem: "Now, Gazelle, attack his face-down card!"

[Gazelle The King Of Mythical Beasts attacks Yugi's face down card]

Yugi: "Mine's a Gazelle, too!"

Tea: "They played the same card!"

Alyssa: Tea, they use the same decks.

IronHeart: "Their hands are identical."

Alyssa: Do i hear an echo, jeez, I just said they use the same decks.

Atem: "Yugi, wait." "We're holding the same cards, aren't we ?"

Yugi: "Let's find out!" [draws] "I'll summon another card face-down!"

Atem: "Do these look familiar ?!" "Polymerization and Berformet!" "Now I can fuse my two monsters together to form Chimera..." "The Flying Mythcal Beast."

[Chimera The Flying Mythcal Beast - 2100 attack points]

Atem: "Next, I'll play Alpha The Magnet Warrior!"

[Alpha The Magnet Warrior - 1400 attack points]

Atem: "Now, attack his face down monster!"

[Alpha The Magnet Warrior attacked Yugi's face down card]

[Sangan was destroyed]

Atem: "Your defense is gone!" "Chimera, attack his life points directly!"

Yugi: [gasp] "Oh!"

[Chimera The Flying Mythcal Beast attack Yugi directly]

[Yugi's LP's 4000 down to 1900]

Atem: "/That's strange./" "/If we do have the same hand, then why didn't Yugi play Monster Reborn?/" "/He could have used it to bring back his Gazelle and block my attack!/" "/For some reason, he's holding back./" "/Could Yugi be trying to lose the duel on purpose, or is he trying to throw me off with a strategy he's never used before ?/"

Yugi: "When you destroyed my Sangan, you activated it's special ability..." "Letting me move a monster from my hand to my hand."

Atem: "Yes, good move."

Yugi: "I don't need your support!" "I place this face down." "Then I'll play this." "Card Destruction!"

Atem: "But why ?!"

Yugi: "So I can start over." "And our hands will be different!" "Disappointed !?" "Now you can't cheat anymore!"

Atem: "Why are you acting like this !?"

Yugi: "I'm just a reflection of you!"

Atem: "What do you mean, Yugi !?"

Yugi: "You don't get it, do you ?" "You and I are exactly the same." "So, the darkness that's in your heart..." "Is also inside my heart."

Atem: "Yugi, I wish I could take it back."

Yugi: "Too late!" "You've already shown me who you really are-"

Alyssa: [sarcastic] /Join the club./

Yugi: "An evil pharaoh who cares only about himself!"

[Atem]

Yugi: "Face the facts!" "You didn't care what happened to me, so long as you had power!" "Now it's my turn!" [draws]

Atem: "Yugi, wait!" "Are you hold the card I think you are!?"

Yugi: "It sounds like you're starting to catch on..." "Aren't you, your highness ?"

[Atem]

Yugi: "This duel is a chance for you to look at yourself from the outside." "And there's only one card that can make that happen..." "The Seal Of Orichalcos!"

Atem: "Huh ?" "Yugi, no!"

[Yugi plays the Seal of Orichalcos]

Atem: [gasps in fear]

Alyssa: [sighs] Here we go again, only the shoe is on the other foot this time, pharaoh. [realizes what she's saying] I really need stop this negitive thinking.

[The Seal forms around them, and also on Yugi's forehead, and Yugi's eyes glow red]

Yugi: "Now it's payback time for taking my soul!"

Atem: "This is a mistake!"

Yugi: "Come on!" "Just replace your hand already!" "I played Card Destruction!"

Atem: [growls]

Yugi: "Or don't you remember !?"

[Atem replaces the cards in his hands]

Yugi: "And now for my next move: I activate Monster Reborn!"

[Atem]

Yugi: "And I'll use it to bring back." "My Dark Magician!"

[Dark Magician Girl - 2000 attack points]

Yugi: "Then I'll summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

[Obnoxious Celtic Guardian - 1400 attack points]

Yugi: "Pharaoh..." "You knows what happens next!"

Atem: "Stop this now!"

Yugi: "Now the Orichalcos serves my monsters!"

[Each of Yugi's monsters gained 500 attack points due to the Seal of Orichalcos]

[Dark Magician Girl - 2000 up to 2500]

[Obnoxious Celtic Guardian - 1400 up to 1900]

Yugi: "Now, my Celitic Guardian, destroy his Magnet warrior!"

[Obnoxious Celtic Guardian attacks Magnet Warrior]

Yugi: "Your turn, Dark Magician Girl..." "Incinerate his mystical beast!"

[Dark Magician Girl attacks Chimera]

Atem: [grunting]

[Atem LP's 4000 down to 3100]

Atem: "I'll use Chimera's special ability..." "To summon Berfomet in defense mode!"

[Berfomet - 1800 defense points]

Yugi: "Big deal!" "What else have you got !?'

Atem: [grunts] "I've got this..." [summons Big Shield Gardna] "The mighty Big Shield Gardna in defense mode."

[Big Shield Gardna - 2600 defense points]

Atem: "/This should protect my life points from Dark Magician Girl's attack./"

Yugi: [draws] "That's all !?" "I play Queen's Knight in attack mode!"

[Queen's Knight - 1500 up to 2000 attack]

Yugi: "And to boost my fire power, I'll activate Magic Formula!" "It rises Dark Magician Girl's attack points by 500!"

[Dark Magician Girl - 2500 up to 3000 attack points]

Atem: "3000 attack points !?"

Yugi: "Queen's Knight, attack!"

[Queen's Knight attacks Berfomet]

Yugi: "And now for my Dark Magician Girl!" "Take out his Big Shield Gardna!"

[Dark Magician Girl attacks Big Shield Gardna]

Atem: [grunting]

Yugi: "But wait, there's more!" "Go, Celtic Guardian!"

[Celtic Guardian attacks Atem directly]

Atem: [grunting]

[Atem's LP's 3100 down to 1200]

Yugi: "It won't be long now, Pharaoh!"

Atem: "Yugi, don't do this!"

Yugi: "It hurts, doesn't it ?" "And it only gets worse." "Soon you'll be locked away forever-" "Where you belong!"

Atem: [draws] "I place one card face down and summon Giant Soldier Of Stone in defense mode!"

[Giant Soldier Of Stone - 2000 defense points]

Atem: "Next, I activate my Swords Of Revealing Light!" "/This gives me 3 turns to talk some sense into Yugi./"

Yugi: "Your swords mean nothing!"

Atem: [gasps]

Yugi: "I have a card that can blast right through them!" "You've should've known that!" "It's a card you've played before." "Now I sacrifice my Guardian to summon Catapult Turtle!"

[Catapult Turtle - 1000 up to 1500 attack points]

Atem: "This is what I did last time!"

Yugi: "Exactly!" "So it's time for you to experience the consequences of your own evil!" "Now, you'll never duel again!" "It's all over." "All right, Queen's Knight, I sacrifice you!"

[Quuen's Knight appears on Catapult Turtle's launch pad]

Atem: "Yugi, No!"

[Flashback to the time he sacrificed Dark Magician Girl to use Catapult Turtle]

[End Flashback]

Yugi: "Launch Catapult Turtle!"

[Catapult Turtle launchs Queen's Kinght at Atem, knocking him off his feet.]

Tea: [worried] "Oh no!"

[Atem LP's 1200 down to 200]

Alyssa: /It pains me to see Yugi acting like this, after the whole ordeal when the pharaoh revealed his evil side./

Yugi: "One more attack, and you'll become a prisoner of the orichalcos- just like me!"

Atem: "Oh, no." "I can't lose." "If I do..." "Then I can't set you free and two worlds will crumble!"

Yugi: "So what !?" "You're evil, remember!" "Last time..." "You didn't cared who suffered!"

[Dark Magician Girl was on the launch pad next]

Atem: "Yugi, I'm begging you, please don't go through wth this!"

Yugi: "Too late." "Attack!"

[Catapult Turtle launchs Dark Magician Girl]

Atem: "Yugi, No!" "I won't let you do this!" [screaming as the attack hurtles towards him] "I activate the trap card... Divine Wind!"

[Divine Wind reflects Yugi's attack and reflects it back at Yugi]

Yugi: "He did it!" "He was able to reverse my attack and double it's strength to win the duel!"

[The attack hit Yugi]

Yugi: [screams]

Atem: "What have I done !?" "Yugi!"

Yugi: [groaning]

Tea: [worried] Is he all right ?

Alyssa: Let's hope so.

[Atem rushes over to Yugi]

Atem: "Yugi!" "Come on!" "Speak to me, please!"

Yugi: [weak] "You passed the test, pal."

Atem: "What are you talking about ?" "Did you plan this all along ?"

Yugi: "It was the only way." "By defeating me, you were able to defeat the darkness that was inside your heart." [Atem looking teary eyed] "It wasn't easy, but you did what was best for me and for mankind." "You acted like a true hero."

Atem: "But now what ?"

Yugi: "Don't give up this fight." "Remember..." "I'm-always-with-you."

Then Yugi's spirit dissipates

Atem: [crys, shouts] "I'll save you... " "No matter what it takes."


	8. Part 8

[Previously on Yugioh...]

IronHeart: "Beyond this mountain is a sacred valley where drifting souls are said to gather." "Finding the soul you seek is easy." "Leaving with your own is another thing."

Dartz: "Somehow I've lost contact with the Pharaoh and his queen."

Rafael: "Then let me be your eyes, Master." "I'll track them down..." "And make up for my failure."

Atem: "Yugi! I've found you!"

Yugi: "You came all this way just to see me ?"

Atem: "Without you light to keep me pure, I'm becoming evil, Yugi!"

Yugi: "You need to be a man for once and face me in a duel now!"

Atem: "Yugi! No!"

Yugi: "Queen's Knight, attack!"

Atem: "I activate the trap card... Divine Wind!" "What have I done !? [runs over to Yugi]

Yugi: "You passed the test, pal." "By defeating me, you were able to defeat the darkness that was inside your heart." "You did what was right for me and for mankind." "I'm always... with... you."

Atem: [gasps]

[Yugioh Opening Theme]

Tea: "Seems like the Pharaoh's in pretty bad shape down there."

Alyssa: "Yeah, but he still has a piece of him that is stll missing."

IronHeart: "Of course. There's still in his heart that has yet to be filled."

Alyssa: [sighs, and then whispers in worry] "Atem."

Tea: "/Poor guy. He still blames himself for what happened to Yugi./"

Atem: [panting, falls to his knees] "Yugi." "If it weren't for me, you'd still be here." "I'll never forgive myself."

[Flashback to Rafael's and the Pharaoh's duel]

Atem: [crying] "Mark my words!" "I won't rest until I get you back!" [pounds the ground] "Uhh!" "It's not fair." "I should be locked away... Not you!" "I'm the one who played that evil card."

Tea: "He's gotta snap outta of this." "If he keeps wollowing in the past, we'll never find Yugi!"

Alyssa: "Oh yes, the past can hurt. But from the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it." "Geez.. I have gotta stop making these out of movie referances."

Tea: "Hang in there."

[Rafael finds the Pharaoh and his queen]

Rafael: [takes off his sunglasses] "Well, whatta you know ?" "The Pharaoh and his queen did survive, but I'm gonna have to change that."

[Dartz's Headquarters]

[Electronic Beeping]

[Dartz walking through what appears to be a mirror that changes his temple robes to a suit. He sits at the end of his conference table and activates the viewscreen, which shows the scene in the valley Rafael is currently observing.]

Dartz: "This has better be good."

Rafael: "I've located the Pharaoh and his queen, Master."

Dartz: "Nice work for once."

Rafael: "Now all I hafta do is finish what I started!" [slide down the cliff]

Dartz: "No, you fool!"

Ghostly tendrils curl around Rafael's legs.

Rafael: "Aah! Something's got me, sir!"

Dartz: "How observant of you!" "That valley is inhabited by evil apparitions." "But I would never expect you minuscule brain to comprehend that." "Now throw your stone into the ruins."

[Rafael throws his piece of the Orichalcos Stone into the ruins]

Dartz: Anicent spirits of the Orichalcos, I call humbly upon thee to awaken the soul of one of your own from the depths of the earth." "Come forth, my Orichalcos Soldier..." "And bring the Pharaoh and his queen to me!" [laughing]

Lightning flashes all around the valley and the ground shakes.

Atem: [gasps] What's this !?

Atem: Pharaoh! [runs to him]

Chris: Alyssa, wait!

Alyssa enter into the circle and spirits of past incounters showed up as she walks right on through.

Tea: "It's an earthquake!"

Chris: "Oh, no!"

IronHeart: /I'm afraid it's worse than that./

Atem: "Show yourself!"

[The ground splits open, and black vapors arise from earth.]

Atem: [gasps]

IronHeart: I thought so!

[The huge Orichalcos Soldier forms, a gray demon in armor, with red eyes and the Seal of Orichalcos in its forehead.]

Atem: "Who are you !?" "And what is this all about !?" "Not much of a talker, I see."

Alyssa: "Pharaoh!"

Atem: [gasps] "Alyssa, you should be up on the cliff with the others, it's too dangerous right now."

Alyssa: "We can handle this thing, no problem." "Besides, it doesn't look that tough."

IronHeart: "Careful, Pharaoh." "This creature is more dangerous than you know."

Tea: "You've seen this thing before !?"

Rafael: "I hope it's on my side."

Dartz: "Welcome back, my child." "It's time to wage war again!" "And this time... we'll win!"

Ghost Spirit Voices: "Close your eyes and see the truth."

Atem: "Spirits!" "What is it you're trying to show me !?"

Ghost Spirit Voices: "The past."

[Atem sees a vision]

Atem: /"I see something!" "Evil solders."/ [gasps] "Hold on!" "The Ancient War!" "The one Rafael told me about!"

Alyssa: "How can I forget, that was the same war my parents got killed, and you taking me in after the whole ordeal."

[Image of the ancient war]

Rafael: "The world was divided into two sides..." "The pure of heart and those ruled bt darkness." "The two sides faced off in the most devastating battle the world's ever seen."

Atem: /"An army of duel monsters fought the soldiers of the Orichalcos !?"/ /"Could that be how the city of Atlantis was destroyed ?"/ /"But what does this ancient battle have to do with what's going on today !?"/ /"Wait! That looks like Chris and IronHeart!"/ /"But how can that be !?"/

[End image of ancient war]

Atem: "What does this mean !?"

[The Orichalcos soldier roaring as it stands above them]

Alyssa: [to Orichalcos Soldier] "I'm not scared of you. Bring it on."

Orichalcos Soldier: [roars]

Alyssa: [hid behind Atem] Ehh.. Ok, maybe a little.

IronHeart: "I once fought this very soldier and his army, in the great battle to save Atlantis"

Tea: Did you say Altantis ?!

IronHeart: Mmm. This is the same spot we made our last stand against the evil lord Dartz. And now the battle continues.

Atem: [gasps, flinces in fear so does Alyssa]

Dartz: "Now, my Orichalcos soldier harness the power of the very source from which you were born and conjure the ancient seal of orichalcos!"

Atem: "Oh, no!"

Alyssa: "Crap, that thing summon the Seal without even playing it."

Atem: [to Alyssa] I want you to stay back, Alyssa.

Alyssa: But Atem - I'm not leaving your side.

Atem: I love you, and I don't want to put you in any more danger.

Tea: "This is bad. "

Rafael: "Looks like their fates are sealed." "Nice known ya, Pharaoh."

Atem: [gasps]

Tea: "Be careful!"

Atem: "What do you want !?" [gasps] "He wants to duel!"

[The Orichalcos Soldier summons a monster]

Atem: "/Did he just summon a monster ?!/"

[The monster appears]

Atem: Oh!

Dartz: "Meet Orichalcos Gigas!" "Attack the pharaoh!"

[Orichalcos Gigas trying to smash him with its huge fist, Atem dodges]

Alyssa: "Man, this guys are huge."

[As Gigas swings again]

Alyssa: "Atem, watch out!"

Felmale Spirit: "Fear not, my pharaoh."

[The spirit protected him from the attack]

IronHeart: "The lost spirits of Atlantis are here to protected you, Pharaoh!"

[Atem stands up]

IronHeart: "But they cannot act alone." "Summon your monsters, and the spirits will assist them!"

Atem: "Very well, then."

Alyssa: "I'm just glad the spirits are with us and not against us."

Atem: "Together we'll take down this beast." [activates his duel disk, summons his first monster] "I summon Gazelle The King Of Mythical Beasts!" "And Berfomet!" "Now I play Polymerization!" "Fusing my monsters to form Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast!" "Attack Chimeria!"

[Orichalcos Soldier summons another Gigas]

Atem: "It's back!" "But now it has even more attack points!"

[Gigas attacks]

Atem: "Go, Chimera!"

[Orichalcos Soldier summons a third Gigas]

Atem: "Every time I attack his monster, it comes back even stronger!" "My fissure magic card should stop it!"

[Fissure destoryed it]

Atem: "Ha! It worked!"

[Gigas comes back]

Atem: "Or... maybe not." "It must be immune to magic cards!"

[Gigas attacks Chimera]

Atem: [flinces] "Uhh!" "When Chimera is destoryed, my Gazelle returns!

[Gigas attacks]

Atem: "Not so fast!" "I play my mirror force trap card!" "It reflects your attack right back!"

[3rd Gigas destoryed and a another appears]

Atem: Here we go again!

Alyssa: Just keep fighting them and they'll evenually get tireded out.

Atem: Traps don't work either!

[Gigas destorys Gazelle]

[The force of the attack knocks Atem to the ground]

Atem: "Uhh." "Nothing can stop it!" "But I must protect my life points!"

[Gigas attacks]

Atem: Go Obnoxioa Celtic Guardian!

[Celtic Guardian evades the attack]

Atem: [yells to Alyssa] Are you alright !?

Alyssa: Yeah, I'm alright!

[Gigas attacks]

Atem: "Look out!"

Atem: "One more attack... and I'm finished!"

Dartz: "I've got you right where I want you, Pharaoh." "Your future queen as well. Ha ha ha ha!"

Rafael: "Let's see you get yourself outta this."

Tea: "He's about to lose!"

IronHeart: "There is but one thing that can save him."

Chris: "The card he gave you ?"

IronHeart: "Mmm." "The Eye Of Timaeus!" "The creature that fought by my side so long ago." [goes to bring Timaeus to Atem]

Chris: Oh! Grampa!

IronHeart: /Timaeus, old friend.../ /please bring peace to our land once again. /

Atem: [having another vision of the ancient war] /That vision!/ /It's happening again!/ /I can see the ancient battle of Atlantis!/ You there! Run! You're outnumbered! [gasp] IronHeart !? Noooo!

[Chris defeated a soldier]

Atem: It's Chris. Nice shot! But you still need more help!

[creature roaring]

Atem: It's Timaeus!

[Dartz laughing]

Atem: Who is that !?

Timaeus: [roaring]

Dartz: Don't be a fool, Timaeus. You can't stop me. I hold more power in my finger... then you do in your whole body!

Dartz launches a surge of power from his fingertip. Destruction rains down upon the Duel Monsters. Timaeus dodges the blasts as he continues to fly towards Dartz.

Timaeus: [roaring]

Dartz: You don't know when to quit. Come to me, Sword Of Kings! [throws it at Timaeus] Yah!

[The sword pieced Timaeus]

[IronHeart look in shock]

Chris: [gasps in shock]

Atem: [yells out to Timaeus] No! Timaeus!

[Timaeus falls to the ground]

Dartz: Ha ha ha ha! Farewell. Great Leviathan! Finish him off!

Timaeus raises his head for a final effort. The beams of power from the two great beasts meet, causing a huge explosion.

Atem: [gasping and groaning]

The vision ends.

Gigas's fist smashes into the ground before Yami and Celtic Guardian. Ironheart continues to run towards the stone circle, as evil spirits rise to attack him.

Chris: He'll never fight off those evil spirits alone! Come on, Skye!

Chris leaps on top of Sky to race to his aid.

Tea: Chris, wait!

IronHeart: I must protect the pharaoh, or all is lost! Spirits be gone! [throws out two Duel Monsters cards, which form into monsters to attack the evil spirits, also uses his staff to destroy the remaining spirit as he runs past]

Chris: You know what to do, Skye.

As they approach the spirits, Sky's form changes to a more vicious-looking wolf, and the spirits are destroyed as he leaps through them.

IronHeart: Pharaoh! Take this card!

Atem: [gasps] IronHeart!?

Dartz: You've disrupted my plan for the last time, old man. [sends a blast of lightning to strike him down]

IronHeart: [gets struck by the blast of lighting] Ahh..

Atem: IronHeart! No!

Chris: Grandfather!

Alyssa and Tea: [gasps]

IronHeart: [groaning and fall to the ground] Please take this card from me. It's the only way to defeat that beast.

Atem: [tries to run to him, but he's trapped behind the Seal of Orichalcos] Uhh! I can't get out!

Chris reaches her grandfather.

Chris: Grandfather ?!

IronHeart: [to Chris] It's up to you.

Chris: Whatta you mean, gramps ?

IronHeart: [groaning] Take this... and bring it to the pharaoh. [gives Timaeus to Chris] Otherwise, all hope is lost. Good luck.

Then he dissolves into streams and bubbles of light.

Chris: [gasp] No! Grampa! [weeps] Come on, Skye. [leaps onto Sky's back to fulfill her grandfather's last request]

Atem: Stay back!

Gigas approaches him for another attack.

Gigas: [roaring]

Atem: [turns around and gasps] My guardian's in trouble! So I play... Kuriboh!

Chris: Here I come!

Dartz: [thinking] Guess again! [aims another bolt of lightning at Chris, and she and Sky fall to the ground]

Chris: [get hit by the bolt of lighting] Ahh.

Atem: [shouts] Chris, are you all right ?!

Chris: [groans as she get up] Yeah, I think so.

Skye: [whispers as he desolves into blubbles]

Chris: [gasps] No! Skye's been captured! [gets up and begins to run to Atem, as more bolts of lightning strike the ground around her]

Atem: Please, Chris, turn back! It's far too dangerous!

Chris: Pharaoh! Grampa wanted you to have this! [get struck be a bolt of lighting]

Alyssa: Chris ?

Atem: NOOOOOO!

[Chris screaming, falls to the ground]

Atem: Chris, no!

Chris: [gasping] Pharaoh.. Take this...please.

She holds the card out to him.

Atem: [kneels down to recieve the Timaeus card] What is it ?

Chris: [groaning] It's the only thing that can stop him. [puts her arm through the seal] It saved us once... and with your help it can save us again.

Atem: [takes the card from Chris] The Eye Of Timaeus.

Chris: I trust you, Pharaoh. Thank you. [desolves into blubbles]

Atem: Hold on! Come back!

Alyssa: [sady weeps] /Thank you Chris and InronHeart, for your loyal and support./

Atem: [clenches his fists in anger and grief, then turns to face the Orichalcos Gigas] /There's only one thing left to do./ [looks at his Timaeus] /I hope you deem me worthy of your power./ /I'm trully sorry for having braying you./ /But the lives of so many innocent people are depending on you, so I ask you- not for myelf, for all those at risk-/ /Please help me, Timaeus./ /The future of two worlds hands in the balance./ /We must win!/ Now I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian in order to summon Dark Magician Girl!

[Dark Magician Girl Appears]

Atem: Next I'll play... The legandary Eye Of Timaeus!

[Timaeus appears]

Dartz: He'll never learn.

Rafael: I don't believe it. He should never have been able to summon that dragon!

Atem: Dark Magician Girl, fuse with Timaeus, forming Dark Magician Girl The Dragon Knight!

[Dark Magician Girl The Dragon Knight - 2600 attack points]

Atem: Next, I'll enchance your strength with my Excalibur magic card!

[Dark Magician Girl The Dragon Knight - 2600 to 5200 attack points]

Atem: Attack! Destory his creature of darkness!

[Dark Magician Girl The Dragon Knight attacks]

Timaeus attacks Gigas. Gigas is destroyed, and so is the Orichalcos Soldier, in an explosion of power that engulfs the whole valley.

Rafael: [goaning]

Dartz: [thinking] This isn't over, Pharaoh.

Off in the desert, Joey and Tristan see the light from the explosion in the distance

Joey: I'm assuming you see that gigantic green sunset over there, right ?

Tristan: Whatta ya think it is ?

[Joey's Hermos card glows]

Joey: "Hmm ?" [picks it up and looks at it] "I'm guessin' it's got somethin' Ta do wit this!" "Let's just hope Alyssa, Tea, and Da Pharaoh are alright!" [runs off]

Tristan: Ah hey, wait! It's your turn to carry Rex!

[Joey keeps on running]

Tristan: I know you can hear me!

[Back with Alyssa, the Pharaoh, Tea]

Atem: [to Timaeus, Dark Magician Girl] "Well done, my creatures. He's gone now... Thanks to you two. But I feel this is just the beginning.

[Rapheal looks down from the leadge]

Rapheal: /I hafta say, I'm glad you won, Pharaoh, 'cause now I can be the one who delievers your soul and your future queen to Master Dartz./

[Alyssa, Tea, Atem looking at a anicent carving of Chrs and IronHeart]

Tea: Wait. That's a carving of IronHeart, Chris, and Skye from 10,000 years ago ?

Atem: Yes.

Tea: So you mean to tell me that those guys were just ghosts or something ?

Atem: They're spirits who once fought a great war, and now they've been captured by Dartz. This give me 3 more reasons to hunt down this madman, and bring peace to the world once again.


	9. Part 9

[Previously on Yugioh!]

Joey: "We gotta go straight to the source and destory dat secret weapon of dheres."

Duke: "They're one step ahead of us."

Professor Hawkins: "The ruins may have been destoryed, but there maybe copies of the incriptions at a museum." "It's a Flordia."

[Atem]

Tea: "There you are."

[Atem gasps]

Joey: "In case ya haven't noticed, somethin' weird's goin' on."

Tristan: "If ya ask me, I'd say this whole train ride is another trap."

[Atem angry, runs off, steps on the train connecter, which snaps]

Tea: [stops and gasps] "Oh, no!"

Atem: "Grab my hand!"

[Atem reaches out to her and she leaps to join him. Alyssa did a leap of faith to join her fiance and Tea]

Tristan: [yells] "Pharaoh! Alyssa! Tea!"

Tea: Come on, we have to find a way to stop this train!

[The train flies off the tracks and falls, Alyssa Tea and the Pharaoh screams as the train falls the ground below]

[Yugioh Opening Theme]

[Alyssa, Tea, Atem climbed out of the valley]

Atem: [reaches out his hand] Take my hand. [he helps Tea up then Alyssa]

Alyssa: [takes his hand] Thanks.

Atem: We're back where we left off.

Tea: Nice. Now all we hafta do is follow those tracks.

Atem: That's right. If all goes well, they should lead us straight to Tristan and Joey, assuming they wondered off.

Tea: They better be there. We have to do what we set out to do... Figure out where this Dartz creep hangs out, so we can set free everyone he captured.

Atem: [nods in agreement] Yes. I only wish it were that easy.

[All 3 starts walking]

Alyssa: [complants] Great, more walking.

[With Joey, Tristan, and the unconious Rex]

Joey: [strungs to carry Rex on his shoulders] It's you turn. I've been luggin' dis geek, for, like, 2 hours alreadly. [falls to the ground]

Tristan: Try 4 minutes. But since I'm nice, I'll play you for it. Rock, Paper, Scissors. Shoot!

[Joey loses]

Joey: [angry] I dunno how you're doin' it, but you're cheatin'! Dat's the fifth time in a row you won.

Tristan: You're just delirious, man. I've won by playing scissors every time.

Joey: [complains] Look, I can't move another inch.

Tristan: What if I promise ta buy you a pepperoni pizza when we reach civilization ?

Joey: Pa- Pepperoni? [gets up and runs] Come on, we got places ta go.

Tristan: "Hold on!" "I said 'what if' I get ya a pizza." [runs after Joey] "I tell ya what!" "I'll play ya rock, paper, scissors for it!"

[At Dartz's Headquarters]

Mai: Just leave Joey Wheeler ta me.

Rapheal: "You'll do nothing until Master Dartz gives you an assignment."

Mai: "What is this third grade ?" "I decide who I'm gonna duel for myself." "I don't wait for the homework assignment.

Rapheal: Why don't you show a little respect ?

Alister: Come on, Raf, as if little miss loud mouth know respect ?

Mai: "What'd you call me ?"

Rapheal: Relax.

Mai: Tsh. Look, I was doing perfectly fine until Johnny stuntman over there stepped in. If it wasn't for you, I woulda won. [points to Dartz] As for you, I don't need some scrawny freak dictating my every move. [turns to leave] [Dartz] I'm outta here, losers. [opens the doors then flick her hair as walks out]

[Valon sighs, and stands up]

Dartz: Just let her go, Valon.

Valon: Hm?

Dartz: She can try to run away from fate, but in the end she'll get what she deserves.

Valon: Hm..

[Mai driving away on her motorcycle] /It's time to finish what's I started./

{Random Motorcycle gang]

Man: We got company. Looks like someone wants to ride with the big boys.

Mai: [sarcasticly] Pardon me.

[Another man laughing]

Man: Nice bike, Kid. I'm surprised you took the training wheels off.

Man 2: Yeah, go back to the playground.

Mai: A'right, move it or lose it.

Man: What ? Was that a threat ?

Mai: No, that was a warning. You're only warning. [summons Harpie Lady]

Man: [laughs] She's gonna beat us up with a hologram, boys.

[Harpie Lady to knock the gang off their bikes with her whip]

Man: Oh, no! It's a real monster!

[Then kept on riding]

Mai: Can't say I didn't warn them.

[But then she sees Valon riding towards her on his bike]

Mai: Great, more company.

{Valon revs his engine]

Mai: And he wants ta play hardball. [revs her engine] You're on.

[rides faster]

Mai: Let's see who got more guts.

[they riding straight towards each other, until they stop with their front wheels only inches apart]

Mai: Didn't I tell you to stay outta my way, tough guy ?

Valon: I come here so I can help ya.

Mai: [takes off her halmet] Haven't you done enough already ?

Valon: You need me, n' I need you. We'll take Wheeler down as a team.

Mai: Look, I duel alone. You're the last thing I need.

Valon: Don't you remember the day we met ?

Mai: 'Course I do. So what's your point ?

Valon: I saved you, rght, Mai?

[Flashback]

Valon: You were at the end of your rope, tired of living in the shadow of your so-called friends. But then I stepped in and took away the pain.

[Flashback ends]

Valon: I can do that again, Mai. I can help you get what you've always wanted.

Mai: Yeah, and what's that ? Power ?

Valon: No, you've already got that. You want revenge and the satisfaction of knowing that Wheeler got what he deserved. Trust me. First, we'll beat him. Then we'll take on the rest of the world, Mai.

Mai: [angry] "Can't you take a hint ?!" "I don't like you!"

Valon: Come on, you don't mean that. I know deep down you feel the same way I do, Mai.

Mai: What ?

Valon: That's why we found each other. You're just like me... Lonely and misunderstood.

Mai: Is that so ? Well, speak for yourself.

Valon: We need each other.

Mai: You have no idea who I am. Mai Valentine works alone. And that is never gonna change.

Valon: But, Mai, I'm telling ya this can work. Just give me a chance.

[Back with Duke, Rebecca, Professor Hawkins]

Duke: Should we have left so soon ?

Rebecca: Of course. Time is running out. We hafta catch up with the others now. Besides, Grampa can get just as much rest on the road. Plus, we can't translate those anicent ruins with his help, Duke.

[Duke sees something]

Duke: Huh? Hey, look. It's Mai Valentine. But what she doing here ? Wait a sec! That guy...

[Flashback]

Duke: I recognize him. He's one those biker punks that brainwashed Mai.

[Flashback ends]

Duke: He works for Dartz.

Rebecca: {gasps] Stop the car, Duke!

[Duke pulls up when he spots Mai and Valon at the side of the road]

[Rebecca gets out of the car]

Duke: Rebecca! [pears out] Hold on! We're dealing with a lunatic here!

Rebecca: [angry] Alright, tell me what you did with Yugi. You guys ha no right ta take him.

Valon: Sorry, kid. Never heard of 'im.

Rebecca: [angry] Well, maybe this'll refresh your memory. I win, you talk! [puts her duel disk on] Let's duel!

Duke: No, Rebecca, it's too dangerous!

Rebecca: I'll be fine. I've dueled tougher opponents than this. So whatta say, punk? Do we have a deal or not?

Valon: You can't be serious, kid.

Mai: Here's your big chance. Why doncha show me your stuff?

Rebecca: Let's go. I don't have all day.

Valon: [scuffs] Hm. Well, why not? She could use a lesson in manners and I've got 5 minutes ta kill. Plus, I can show off a few 'a my new duelin' straties. [Mai] Alright, you talked me into it, Mate. Let's have a go.

Duke: Hold on! If you're duelin' her, then you're duelin' me too, tough guy.

Valon: Peachy. Then I'll take both 'a you blokes on. [activates his duel disk] Pay attention, Mai. This is for you.

Duke: Remember, don't let him play the Seal Of Orichalcos.

Rebecca: [nods her head] Got it.

All: Let's duel!

Duke: We're gonna wipe the floor with you.

Rebecca: Yeah, then you're gonna tell us where you sickos are keeping Yugi. [draws her 7 cards] Now let's do this.

[Duke draws his 7 cards]

Valon: I'll start things off with this... [laughs] Psychic Armor Head in attack mode.

[Psychic Armor Head: 0]

Duke: That thing's got no attack points. I don't trust this guy.

Rebecca: Yeah, he must be up to something. I bet he wants us to attack. But he's in for a disappointment.

Valon: That's all for now, kids.

Duke: Let the fun begin. [draws his first card] Now I activate this, my summon dice magic card. But before can use it I hafta give up 1000 life points.

[Duke's Life points 4000 to 3000]

Duke: /If I roll a 1 or a 2, I can summon two monsters in one turn./

[The dice keeps on rolling]

Duke: /If I roll a 3 or a 4, I can summon a monster from my graveyard./

[The dice rolling to a stop]

Duke: /But I really want is a 5 or a 6./

[It lands on 6]

Duke: Oh, yeah! Now I can summon a powerful monster without sacrificing something first. Meet Orgoth The Relentless!

[Orgoth The Relentless: 2500 attack]

Rebecca: [draws] My turn ta kick a little butt, starting with Luster Dragon Number 2 in attack mode.

[Luster Dragon #2: 1900 attack]

Rebecca: Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn. /It's his move now. Thanks to our monsters, we should be ready for anything./

Valon: It's show time, folks! [smirks] Hm. First I activate my activate my Psychic Armor Head's special effect.

[Duke and Rebecca gasps]

Valon: In case you're wondering, it allows me to choose any armor monster I want from my deck and move it to my hand. Then I sacrifice my Psychic Armor Head to summon Double Cloth Armor!

[Double Cloth Armor: 0]

Valon: Next I'll place one card facedown and call it quits for now.

Duke: /What's this guy thinking ? He summoned another monster with zero attack points./

Valon: Since I already know I'm gonna win, why don't I help you two out a bit by tellin' you what my new friend can do. If your dumb enough to attack my Double Cloth Armor, your monster will automatically be destoryed right on the spot. Then half your monster's attack points are subtracted from your life points.

Duke: /Let's see. That means if I attack his Double Cloth Armor with my Orgoth The Relentless, I'll lose 1250 life ponts./ /But after that, he'll have nothing on the field to protect himself./ Thanks for the tip, [draws] big shot. I'll place this face down. /For this to work, I'll need Rebecca's help./

[Rebecca nods]

Duke: Alright, Orgoth, attack Double Cloth Armor with Diamond Blade Strike.

[Orgoth The Relentless attacks]

Valon: I warned ya.

[Double Cloth Armor attacks Duke directly]

[Duke's Life Points: 1750]

[Double Cloth Armor is destoryed]

Duke: Alright, take him out.

Rebecca: It'll be my [draws] pleasure. I place one card face down. Then I sacrifice Luster Dragon #2 to summon the original Luster Dragon.

[Luster Dragon: 2400 attack]

Rebecca: Luster Dragon, attack his life points directly.

Valon: Sorry to burst your bubble, but I was expecting that. So, go, magnet armor! This little number allows me to summon any armor monster I want from my graveyard back to the field. You know what that means... My Double Cloth Armor returns!

[Rebecca gasps]

Duke: Oh no!

[Double Cloth Armor returns, and attacks Luster Dragon]

Rebecca: [gasps again]

Valon: Now, for your life points.

[Rebecca's life points 3000 to 2800]

Duke: Are you alright ?

Rebecca: I'm fine, and I've got one trap card left... Rope Of Life! I'll activate it by discarding my entire hand. Now I can use my Rope to pull Luster Dragon out of the graveyard and back to the field. But this time, it returns with 800 extra attack points.

[Luster Dragon 2400 to 3200 attack points]

Duke: Nice work, Bec. I'll take it from here. I activate Sword Revival. Here's the deal. Whenever a Dragon Monster is revived from the graveyard, this card kicks in. It lets me sacrifice that dragon an summon another dragon in it's place, and the new dragon becomes Rebecca's monster.

[Luster Dragon gets sacrificed]

Duke: Meet Diamond Head Dragon!

[Diamond Head Dragon]

Duke: My Diamond Head Dragon absorbs all of Luster Dragon's attack points. plus it gets an extra 1,000 attack points on top of that.

[Diamond Head Dragon: 3200 to 4200]

Rebecca: [winks at Duke] Thanks, Duke. You're the best. One more turn and you're done, creep.

Valon: [laughs]

Rebecca: What's so funny ?

Valon: Did you think I'd let you win that easily ? Sorry to disappoint ya, Mate, but I'm just getting warmed up. Check this out. [draws] I'm about to change all the rules.

[All pieces of his Psycic Armor Head appears]

Valon: [laughing]

[Rebecca gasps]

Duke: Huh ?

Valon: Time to use a card that's power is unmatched, a card unlike any other in the game of Duel Monsters. /This move is sure to impress Mai./ /Once I'm done, she'll be begging to away with me./

Rebecca: Hold on! You're about to activate the Seal Of Orichalcos, aren't you ?

Valon: Don't flatter yourself. You two numbskulls are hardly worth the Seal Of Orichalcos. I've got something much more fitting in store for you... Armored Gravitation!

[Valon laughs, and merging himself with the pieces of armor to become a monster himself]

Duke: Oh, man. He merged with the card.

Rebecca: Don't worry. He can't stand up to our monster.

Valon: Wrong.

Mai: [gasps] Huh?

Valon: Lemme fill you in. When I attack you, I win the duel, thanks to armor's special ability. Ya see, t destorys every monster on the field and the damage comes out of our life points.

Duke: Are you nuts ? If you do that, won't you lose the duel, too ?

[Valon chuckles]

Valon: Let's find out.

[Duke and Rebecca]

Valon: Cheerio.

[Valon laughs]

Rebecca: I don't think so, 'cause you just activated my Mirror Force Trap Card.

Valon: That card's useless! [plows through]

Rebecca: Oh, no.

[Valon attacks]

Valon: It's been fun, Mates, but all good thing must come to an end.

[The blast was strong, it pushes Rebecca and Duke into the air]

Mai: /I gotta admit, that was impressive./

Rebecca: Fine, you won. Now leave us alone.

Duke: Get lost.

Valon: I gotta message for Wheeler. Tell that punk he's next. [laughs] Hm? Where ya goin' Mai ?

Mai: I told you, I work alone! [rides off]

[Valon]

[Back with Tristan, Joey and Rex]

Joey: [out of breath] Tristan, remind me why we're carrying dis pipsqueak who we don't even like all ova creation ?

Tristan: 'Cause he needs our help, and because we're nice guys. And last I checked, it's your turn to be nice.

[Joey see the Aurora Borealis]

Joey: Now I'm seeing things.

Tristan: [looks as well] Hm ? Hang on. Me, too.

Atem: Tea, do you see what I see ?

Tea: You mean all those weird lights ?

Alyssa: Oo, the Northern Lights.. But we're not even in Antarctica. Atem, do you have any idea what this lights mean ?

Atem: I fear it's the Great Beast.

[Flashback]

Atem: The same thing happend when it emerged the first time.

[Flashback ends]

Atem: /We're running out of time./

[Back with Dartz]

Dartz: Yes, Great Leviathan. Keep feeding, my child. You're almost ready. [laughs]

[Back with Seto Kaiba and Mokuba on their jet]

Mokuba: You think it's true, Seto ? I mean, could Yugi really have lost one of Alister's partners in a duel ? And does that mean he's trapped somewhere now ?

Seto: It just means Yugi's not a perfect as everyone thinks he is, and he's nt worth my time. We've got more important things to do.

Mokuba: [gasps, notices the lights outside, and runs to the plane's window] Hey, come 'ere, Seto. You gotta check this out.

Seto: [irratated] What is it now ?

Mokuba: I dunno, but it looks cool.

Seto: [looks out the window]

Mokuba: Whatta ya think's going on out there ?

Seto: I have no idea. But I don't trust it.

Alister On Intercom: Attention. We may be experiencing some mild turbulence. Please fasten your seatbelt, just to be safe. [chuckles] [laughing]


	10. Part 10

[Previously on Yugioh]

Atem: Tea, do you see what I see ?

Tea: You mean... all those weird lights ?

Atem: I fear... it's the Great Beast.

[Flashback]

Atem: The same thing happened when it emerged the first time.

[Flashback ends]

Atem: /We're running out of time./

[Dartz's Headquarters]

Dartz: Yes, Great Leviathan. Keep feeding, my child. You're almost ready. Ha ha ha!

[With Seto and Mokuba]

Mokuba: Hey, come 'ere, Seto. You gotta check this out.

Seto: [irratated] What is it now ?

Mokuba: I dunno, but it looks cool.

Seto: [looks out the window] Hmm.

Mokuba: Whatta ya think's going on out there ?

Seto: I have no idea. But I don't trust it.

Alister On Intercom: Attention. We may be experiencing some mild turbulence. Please fasten your seatbelt... just to be safe. [chuckles] [laughing]

[Yugioh Opening Theme]

Tea: [complains] Even my blisters have blisters! [dips her foot into the water] Ahh. That's hit the spot.

Alyssa: [has her feet already dipped into the stream] Mm. The water feels nice against my skin.

Atem: You alright ?

Alyssa: I haven't done that much walking in a while. Ow.

Tea: Yeah, I'll be fine. But if I knew we'd be hiking, I'd have worn better shoes. [groans in pain]

Alyssa: You and me both Tea, I'm wearing flats with the wrong type of socks.

Atem: Think that's bad ? Try lugging a duel disk.

Alyssa: [chuckles] You got that right pharaoh, Man, why could have Seto make them less heavy when he was making his final product.

Tea: Ha ha! Good point. I wonder how the other guys are.

Atem: Me too.

Alyssa: I'm sure we'll fine Tristan and Joey soon.

Atem: If all goes well, it shouldn't be long before we reach them, Tea.

Tea: Good.

[With Tristan, Joey, and Rex]

Joey: Tristan... Don't make any sudden moves!

[Tristan and Joey scared of a rattlesnake]

Joey: Nice reptile, stay.

Tristan: Just take a step. I'm right behind ya.

Joey: [angry] "Grrrr. What ?" "You take a step!" "I'll be behind ya." "How dumb do you think I am ?"

Tristan: You don't really want me to answer that.

[With Seto, Mokuba, and Alister]

Seto: I don't think flying into this light show is the best course of action.

Mokuba: Isn't it just some kind of weird illusion ?

Seto: Maybe. But if it doesn't disappear in the next two minutes, I'm ordering this aircraft to change course immediately.

[The lights inside the plane, flicker]

Seto: Huh ?

Mokuba: Ah, maybe you should do that now!

[lights keep flickering]

Mokuba: [to Seto] Come on!

Seto: [radio the captain] Captain, do you read me ? Are you there ?! Come in now!

Mokuba: I'm gonna check it out myself! [runs off] Huh? [Seto right behind him] Where did everyone go !? Our entire Team is gone! I doubt they all had to use the bathroom at the same time! [to Seto] Any ideas ?

Alister: [on the intercom] Sorry, boys, but this is a private party now! Ha Ha Ha!

Mokuba: I know that voice!

Seto: Me too!

Alister: [on the intercom] We have some unfinished business to address, Kaiba.

Seto: Alister! Show yourself now!

Mokuba: He must be in the cockpit!

[They run up the stairs to find him]

Seto: You're gonna regret showing your face again, Alister!

[The cockpit is also empty]

Seto: Hmm.

Mokuba: Look! He's got the plane on autopilot! But what did he do with the rest of the crew ?

Seto: They must be here!

Mokuba: But where ?

Seto: He could have taken them too far.

Alister: [from somewhere else] You don't get it, do you !? You never had a crew! They were an illusion all along!

Seto: Huh. I've heard enough. [growls] Tell me where you're hiding, you coward! [walks]

Alister: You're getting warmer.

Seto: Alister! No more games!

[The lights came back on as they walked back down the stairs]

Alister: This plane's so big, you can practically lose yourself in it. So ya better be careful, or you'll be next.

Mokuba: Oh, yeah!?

Seto: Alister! I thought I got rid of you already!

Alister: You got rid of me ? That's not how I remember it. According to my recollection, I defeated you.

Seto: [angry] Really.

Alister: Come on. It's pointless to agrue about it now. So whatta ya say, you and I have a rematch. I've a score to settle, remember ?

[Mokuba gasps]

[Flashback]

Alister: I'll never see my brother again, 'cause your father took him away from me!

[Flashback ended]

Mokuba: [outburst] Oh! Didn't I tell you ? My brother's not responsible for anything our father did to you!

[Alister gets up from the chair]

Alister: Why don't you try telling that to my brother, kid ?

Mokuba: That's not fair.

Seto: Look, let's say we go ahead with this rematch. Does that mean you'll get out of my life once and for all ? [sighs] I'm sick of this.

Mokuba: Seto No! Don't do this!

Seto: You want a duel ? You got one!

[He flips a switch and the conference table and chairs disappear into the floor, opening up a space for dueling]

Seto: Luckily, I'm always prepared.

Alister: Huh! You'll never learn. Nothing can prepare you for what I'm about to unleash. Your soul is mine!

[They both activate their duel disks]

Mokuba: Oh, man.

Seto&amp;Alister: Let's duel!

Alister: As the challenger... I'll start! [draws] And I'll summon my Science Solder in defense mode!

[Science Solder: 800 defense points]

Alister: That's all for now.

Seto: How pathetic! [draws] My move! I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode!

[X-Head Cannon: 1800 attack points]

Seto: Now, X-Head Cannon, aaa-ttaaack!

[X-Head Cannon attacks Science Solder]

Seto: Looks like you're defenseless!

Mokuba: /If Alister plays that Seal Of Orichalcos... Seto's in big trouble!/

Alister: No big deal! [draws] Watch this! I play Cyber Solder Of The Dark World!

[Cyber Solder Of The Dark World: 1200]

Alister: And next I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!

Seto: What a joke! [draws] My move! I summon Y-Dragon Head in attack mode!

[Y-Dragon Head: 1500 attack points]

Seto: Attack his Cyber Solder Of Dark World now!

[Y-Dragon Head attacks Cyber Solder Of Dark World]

Seto: And now, X-Head Cannon, attack his life points directly!

[X-Head Cannon attacks Alister directly]

Mokuba: /Alister's making this too easy!/

Alister: [smirks]

[Alister's Life Points: 3000 to 2200]

Seto: I thnk that's just about enough punishment for now. I end my turn.

Alister: You sound pretty confident, Kaiba, but you'll change your tune. You've been preoccupied with your own monsters, you forgot what I have waiting in my deck! I guess I'll have to remind you! It's a card I used on you last time, and it changes the entire playing field!

Seto: Hold it! Did you just draw what I think you did, Alister!?

Alister: [chuckles] Ha ha ha ha!

Seto: Oh! Mokuba!

Mokuba: [gasps]

Seto: Get back!

Alister: I activate the Seal Of Orichalcos! Ha ha ha ha!

[The Seal spreads to engulf the room, knocking Mokuba back onto the stairs.]

Seto: Mokuba!

Alister: [screaming]

[Beams of green light shoot out of the plane, and electricity crackles all over it, knocking out the autopilot]

[Suddenly, the sides of the plane seem to dissolve and the Seal opens out]

Seto: /This can't be real!/

[rising to lift Kaiba and Alister above the plane]

Seto: What's going on, Alister!?

Alister: [eyes flashed red] I just needed some air, that's all. Isn't this better ?

Seto: Look, punk... I've had just about enough of your head games! So lose the magic act and let's get on thid duel!

Alister: But my magic act is just getting started. So pay attention, Kaiba! Nothing up my sleeves! Ha ha ha ha! Now, for my first trick, I'll need a lttle help from the dark powers of the Orichalcos. So, are you a believer yet ? You will be soon enough. Now, watch.

Seto: Boring. Let's duel.

[Mokuba omes to on the stairway inside the plane]

Mokuba: Hold on! Where'd they go!? Hey, are you guys up there somewhere!? Oh, no! [the plane starts to nosedive] The automatic pilot's down! [He runs to the cockpit] Alister must have somehow deactivated it!

[Mokuba sees that the autopilot has been shut off]

Mokuba: No! If I don't do something quick, we're gonna crush! *grunting* [jumps into the pilot's seat and tries to pull up the plane] Let's go! Turn on! Oh, no! It's busted! I gotta radio for help! [pushes some buttons] Mayday! This is KC-1! Anyone! We've lost control! Repeat! We've lost control!

[The plane continues to fall]

Alister: It's time for you to experance the pain that I felt, thanks to your father!

[The purple smoke clears, and Kaiba finds himself in a basement filled with packing crates]

Seto: Where am I ? [groans] Whatever was in that smoke is causing me to hallucinate. I know I'm still on board that plane.

Security Megaphone Voice: Attention! You are now truspasting on Kaiba Corp property, everyone must evacute immediately!

Aaron: To the hideout! Quick! [grunting]

[A door open to the basement]

Seto: Hmm?

[Three boys run down the stairs into the basement]

Aaron: Hurry! They're coming!

[The last boy, who stops to close the trap door, looks suspiciously like Mokuba]

Seto: Huh? Humph. Gimme a break. I know an illusion when I see one. This whole thing is one big mindd trick.

Tony: Well, bon appetit.

Aaron: 'Scuse me. I'm afraid this hideout's been taken.

Boy 2: That's right. So scram!

Boy 3: We didn't exactly plan on dinner for 4. So go find your own grub, pal.

Dennis: Do you know what we went through to get this!? Well, I'll tell ya. We had to trek for like, 3 miles, 'cause Kaiba Corp shut down every single grocery store in the city!

Boy 3: Be quiet!

Seto: Whatta you mean ?

Dennis: Take a look around! Whatta you thnk we mean !? They're trying to kick us out!

Tony: Yeah. In case you haven't noticed, our town's been taken over! But we're not gonna walk away without a fight! So we grab what we can and bring it here. And evrything here belngs to us!

Dennis: Hey, whatta you lookin at!?

Seto: I had a chessboard just like that.

Aaron: Do you remember how to play ?

Seto: Huh ? Of course. I was the best.

Aaron: You were ?

Tony: Quit yappin', Aaron! Why don't you make yourself useful and go back out there and get us some dessert ? And take your new friend with you!

Aaron: Fine.

Tony: If he's gonna hang out with us, he may as well earn his keep!

Seto: Are you brats always this friendly ?

Tony: Only when we're in a good mood!

Dennis: Ha ha ha! Have fun, boys! Ha ha ha!

Seto: /I'm not falling for any of this, Alster./

[Outside]

Seto: So how long has all of this Kaiba Corp nonsense been going on ?

Aaron: Oh, man... It seems like forever. Gozaburo bought our land about a year ago. And when people wouldn't leave, the tanks rolled in.

[Seto stops and closed his eyes]

Aaron: Hey! Are you ok, Mister ?

Seto: /My stepfather must have caused all this./

Aaron: Come on! Let's keep moving! We shouldn't stay in one place for too long! 'Cause ya never know where his men are hiding out. That's why we snuck underground. That's what everyone does these days- [Seto] Everyone that hasn't been forced out, that is. But luckily my friends and I havwn't noticed. It's a good thing we're short. Ha ha!

Seto: [angry] /I get it. Alister had a hard life thanks to my stepfather. But I've seen enough!/

Aaron: I have an idea!

Seto: Huh ?

Aaron: When we get back, let's play chess! We'll see if you really are the best.

[But then they see smoke rising from the buildings back where they came from]

Aaron: Hey! That's right by our hideout! [runs off] No! My friends!

Seto: [runs after him] Hold on! It's too dangerous!

Aaron: Oh! Oh, no! They might be trapped!

Seto: [catches Aaron's arm just as he's about to run into the flames] Stop! Are you crazy ?

Aaron: I have to find my friends! Let me go!

[For a moment, the boy becomes Mokuba]

Mokuba: Please, Seto!

Seto: Mokuba ?

[Tanks roll up]

Seto: Huh ? Oh!

Aaron: It's Kaiba Corp! We hafta get outta here and find a new hiding place!

[The tanks stop in front of Kaiba and Aaron]

Seto: That's enough, Alister! Now get out here and face me! You coward! You'll never win this duel!

[The tanks fire]

[Suddenly, Kaiba's monsters appear before him, and Y-Dragon Head is destroyed by the tanks' blasts]

Seto: [groaning]

Alister: [laughing]

[As the smoke clears, Kaiba sees Alister standing behind the tanks]

Seto: Did you honestly think your mind games would distract me ? [turns his head] Nice try. [notice that his gone] He's gone. See ? Your trick's wearing off!

Alister: Believe me... What you saw was no trick. Those 3 kids... Those were my best friends when I was growing up.

Seto: Enough!

Alister: It's true. We all looked for one another, until your father ran us out of town too! So now you've had a taste of my past! Whatta ya think!? Your father's tanks ruined my life! Now see how it feels! 'Cause I'm about to activate a trap card called Tank Corps, and I'm adding it to my ultimate weapon: The KC One Crayton! My trap card reinforces my tanks with 3 others... Plus an extra 1,500 attack points!

[The KC One Crayton: 2000 to 3500]

Alister: Which means my last attack stripped you of 2,000 points! Maybe now you'll fear the rumble of tanks like I did!

Seto's Life Points: 4000 down to 2000

Alister: Next... I place this facedown. It's hopeless! With my army to protect me, you're as good as gone! This is your last chance! 'Cause next turn. My tanks are gonna destory you, just like your father destoryed my life!

[Visions of Aaron playing across his mind]

Aaron: "Let's play chess, come on!" "I have to find my friends!" "Let me go!"

Mokuba: Please, Seto. Please!

Seto: You're going down! 'Cause I activate my Monster Reborn to bring back Y-Dragon Head! Then I summon my Z-Metal Tank!

[Z-Metal Tank: 1500 attack points]

Seto: But that's not all! So watch and learn... as I combine my monsters together!

[All 3 monsters combined]

[XYZ Dragon Cannon: 2800 attack points]

Seto: Meet XYZ Dragon Cannon! And now I'll activate my new monster's special ability! I give up one of my cards... So I can automatically destory one of your cards!

[Alister's three extra tanks are destroyed]

Seto: Now that your trap is gone, so are your back-up forces!

[He's main tank goes back to 2000 attack points]

Seto: And with no rear defense, your puny tank doesn't stand a chance! That's too bad! Now Cannon attack!

[XYZ Dragon Cannon attacks]

[The vision of the destroyed city dissolves, and they're back on top of the plane inside the Seal of Orichalcos]

[Alister's Life Points: 2200 down to 1400]

Alister: Oh, well... I should have expected hostile behavior like that from you, right ? You are the son of Gozaburo Kaiba.

Seto: Watch it! I have nothing in common with him! He was a snake!

Alister: Coulda fooled me. You're more alike than you think.

Seto: Hm..

Alister: And so's the rest of the world. Just face it! This planet's full of nothing but hatred and greed. Unfortunately, I found that out the hard way years ago. The same lust for power that drove your father to do what he did to my friends and family... is still alive today. And there's a little bit of it in everyone! But that's all gonna change with some help from my new family! 'Cause we plan to do away with all the evil ones. So we can rebuild the world into the paradise that it once was! There'll be no such thing as Kaiba Corp, and people like you will get what they deserve- [Seto] An eternity locked away where you can't hurt anyone ever again!

[The plane tilts]

Seto: AAH!

Alister: I wouldn't worry about this plane. It's your soul you should be concerned about!

Kaiba: /No! Mokuba's in there!/

[Mokuba's still in the cockpit, fighting with the controls]

Mokuba: [trys agan with the radio] Is anyone out there!? Wait! My phone! [takes his phone out, then notices the plane heading towards a mountain] I can't control it!

Seto: [yells] MOKUBAAA!

Alister: Hello ? I'm not finished with you yet! If you thought the Seal Of Orichalcos was bad, wait'll you see what's next! As a matter fact why should I make you wait.. when I can end it all right now! [laughing]

[Mokuba screaming]

[Seto growling]

Alister: Time's up! [laughing] Ha ha ha ha! [draws] Let's see. This plane's out of control, and you're about to lose the last duel of your career. I'd say this isn't your day.


	11. Part 11

[Previously on Yugioh]

Alister: "I activate the Seal Of Orichalcos."

Seto: "Look, punk, I've had just about enough of your head games."

Alister: "If you thought the Seal Of Orichalcos was bad, wait'll you see what's next." [laughs]

Mokuba: "May Day!" "This is KC-1." "We've lost control." "Repeat, we've lost control."

Alister: "Time's up." [laughs] "This plane's out of control and you're about to lose the last duel of your career." "I'd say this isn't your day."

[Yugioh Opening Theme]

Mokuba: "May Day! May Day!" "This is KC-1." "Does anyone copy ?" "We're losing altitude really fast." "Repeat." "I've lost control of the plane."

Roland: [on the radio] "Mokuba, sir, is that you ?"

Mokuba: "Roland!" "Listen, there's no time to waste." "We have no flight crew and we're about to slam into a mountain, so get me someone who knows how to fly this thing, and fast."

Roland: "Yes." "Right away, sir." [hands off the phone to his associate] "Here, talk."

Associate: "Uh.."

[With Seto and Alister]

Alister: "You're gong down, Kaiba, in more ways than one."

Seto's LP: 2000

Alister's LP: 1400

Seto: "You're a riot."

Alister: "Thank you." "And now, on with your demise." "I play my Junk Dealer magic card." "With this, I can refurbish any two of my monsters an bring them back on the feild wth half of their origianal attack points." "Welcome back my Science Solder and my Cyber Solder Of Dark World."

Science Solder: 400

Cyber Solder Of Dark World: 700

Alister: "Then I'll summon a third monster called Kinetic Solder."

Kinetic Solder: 1350

Alister: "And thanks to the Seal Of Orichalcos, they all get a power boost."

Science Solder: 400 to 900

Kinetic Solder: 1350 to 1850

Cyber Solder Of Dark World: 700 to 1200

Alister: [laughing]

Mokuba: "Ok, I flipped the red switch, and now I'm trying to level off the aircraft." [levels it off] "Got it!"

Associate: "Ok, now, Mokuba, pull up."

[back to the duel]

Alister: "I activate my trap, Soldier Revolt." "It only works when Science Soldier, Kinetic Soldier, and Cyber Soldier are all on the front line together." "And since that's the case, I can send every card you have on the field straight to the graveyard." "Plus, I can destory every card in your hand, too."

[Every card on Seto's field was destoryed]

Alister: "Now then, I play a devastating magic card known as Sky Union."

Seto: [gasps]

Alister: "It let's me sacrific all 3 of my soldiers." "Now I can summon my ultmate beast so he can finish you off." "Come forth, Air Fortress Ziggurat!"

[Seto scared, awestruck]

[Mokuba trys to pull up]

Associate: "Mokuba, our radar shows you're too close to that mountain!" "Is your wheel pulled back ?"

Mokuba: [shouts] "Yes!"

Assoicate: "Well, pull it harder!"

[Mokuba manages to pull up just in time, as the airplane skims the top of the mountain]

Associate: "You made it, sir!"

[He relaxes in relief]

Associate: "Now reactivate the autopilot."

Mokuba: "Now that's the best idea I've heard all day." [runs back to the duel] "Seto, I did it!" "We're safe!" "Uh-oh."

Alister: "You don't stand a chance." "I now hold the most destrustive war machine ever created, and it's pointed at you." "Oh, did mention it's powered by the Orichalcos ?"

[Air Fortress Ziggurat: 2500 to 3000]

Seto: "Hold on. I've seen that before."

Alister: "That's 'cause it's based on my brother's Dyna-Dude action figure." "You know, the one I carry with me to remind me how your father took my brother away from me." "Now watch how it works."

[It releases a Robot Token]

Alister: "Every turn, it releases one robot token, to protect itself from your pathetic attack's."

Seto: [growls]

Alister: "Your move, not that anything you do, can possibly save you now."

Seto: "Look, punk, I have no intention of letting your little toys stop me, and I'm through [draws] playing around."

Mokuba: "Seto, please stop the duel."

Seto: "Mokuba, I've never back down from a challenge, and I don't plan to start today."

Mokuba: [gasps] "Yeah, but if you lose, he gets your soul."

Seto: "Please, there's only one thing this joker's gonna get, and that's a defeat of a lifetime." "Now, I activate my Pot Of Greed magic card [draws two cards] so I can draw two cards." "I'll place one card face down." "That ends my turn."

Alister: "It looks like your big plain to beat me just failed." "My plan, on the other hand, is foolproof." "I'll reduce you to dust with my Ziggurat." "This is it, and how appropriate." "You're about to feel the very agony that my family felt at the hands of your stepfather."

Mokuba: [yells] "I told you!" "What he did to you has nothing to do with Seto!" "Our stepfather was a jerk, and we never supported him!"

Seto: "Mokuba, stop." "We don't hafta defend ourselves to him."

Alister: "Right you are." "In fact, there's no way you can defend yourself against my Air Fortress Ziggurat." "You might wanna start saying your good-byes, 'Cause it all ends here." "I've been waiting for this day for years, and now it's here." [draws] "My move!" "Now, Air Fortress Ziggurat, attack his life points directly." "Sky Cannon Blast!"

[It points it's cannon towards Seto]

Alister: "Say good-bye to the rest of your life points." "Air Fortress, Fire!"

[He attacks Kaiba directly]

Mokuba: "Seto!"

Seto: "You just triggered my trap."

Alister: "Trap cards can't stop Ziggurat."

Seto: "Don't be so sure about that." "This is no ordinary trap." "It lets me use your magic cards."

Alister: "No way!"

Seto: "Now I'll play a card from your graveyard-" "Junk Dealer!" "And I'll use it to bring my Judge Man back to the field in defense mode to protect my life points."

[Judge Man 2200 down to 1100, then was destoryed again]

[Seto's LP's: 1800 down to 100]

Alister: "Big deal." "I still get another robot token." "And you on the only hand, are down to your last hundred life points." [Helicopters approacing] [gasps]

Seto: "Looks like my rescue team's a little early."

Mokuba: "I knew they'd be here."

[One of the helicopters hovers nearby]

Mokuba: "I say we split."

Seto: "Not yet."

[Roland pressed against the window]

Roland: "There they are."

Mokuba: "Roland!"

Alister: "/Those are Gozaburo's copters. He is just like his old man!/" [yells in anger] "Kaiba!"

[The Seal's energies swirl about, shattering the glass in the plane's windows, and tossing furniture around inside]

Roland: "Drop the ladders now." "We've got to get them off that plane immediately." "No! We're losing them!"

[but the plane is out of control again, falling through the sky]

[It disappears into a cloud bank, and the helicopter pilot says they're off the radar]

Man: "They're completely off the radar, sir."

Roland: "Find them."

Man: "But, sir-"

Roland: "Just do it!"

[Inside the plane, Mokuba holds onto the bulkhead to keep from being sucked out of the airplane]

Mokuba: [shouts to Seto] "You alright ?" "Seto, can you hear me ?"

Alister: "Kaiba, looks to me like I was right about you all along." "You're nothing but a heartless Tyrant, just like your step father, Gozaburo." "Why else would you use his private air force to protect yourself ?" "Face it, you think it makes you strong when you cause hurt and misery to innocent people like my little brother Mikey!"

Seto: "Are you done yet ?"

[Alister]

Seto: "Cause it's my move."

Mokuba: "Oh, no."

Seto: "I have just the card to take you down." "I activate Soul Exchange." "Now each one of us can choose a monster on our opponent's side of the field to sacrifice."

Alister: "Go ahead." "Just try."

Seto: "You should be careful what you wish for, Alister." "It may come true."

Alister: "Fine, use you magic card." "It won't work on my Ziggurat anyway."

Seto: "That's why I'm using it on your two little dollies" "Now I can call my ultimate monster to the field-" "My Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

[Roland watches from the helicopter as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon rises out of the clouds]

Alister: "It looks like we're even now."

Seto: "Looks can be deceiving."

Alister: "You talk a good game, but deep down I know you realize there's no way you can win." "Think about it." "Our monsters are equal in attack strength, only mine can't be destoryed."

Seto: "Just go."

Alister: "Fine!" [draws] "I'll place a card face down, and since my turn's done I get one of these-" "another robot token."

Mokuba: "He gets one of those every turn." "That makes it impossible to attack his Ziggurat."

Seto: "It's time to say good-bye to your robot." "Blue-Eyes, send his tin can back to the trash heap with your White Lighting attack."

[Blue Eyes attacks the robot token]

Seto: "I put this face down." "That's all."

Alister: [draws] "That was your last chance." "And now it's time to end this duel and complete my brother's vengeance."

Seto: "Hm.."

Alister: "/Mikey, this is for you./" "And now I activate Toy Robot Box." "All I hafta do is discard 3 cards from my hand, which allows me to summon 3 more robots." "Next, I'll sacrifice 1." "This let me play my Spell Canceller."

[Spell Canceller: 1800 to 2300 attack]

Alister: "This monster pervents you from using any of your magic cards, and it's my ticket to victory." "Soon everyone like you will be eased from this world."

Seto: "But I thought you hated violence ?"

Alister: "I do."

Seto: "That's a lie!"

Alister: Hm..

Seto: "It seems to me that you and your army of rejects plan to destory every person who doesn't share the same lame ideas you do."

Alister: [gasps] "You're wrong." "We're saving earth, 'cause if people like you continue to exist, the whole world'll crumble."

Seto: [sarcastic] "How nice of you." "But what if your brother was still by your side ?"

Alister: "What's that ?

Seto: "Would you still try to wipe out manknd if that meant hurting him ?"

Alister: "How dare you ?" "It's your fault that he's gone."

Seto: "Nice try." "But don't you think, it's time you accepted the truth ?"

Alister: "What truth ?" "You better explain yourself."

Seto: "As a brother, it was your duty to protect him at all costs and you failed, Alister." "Your little brother was captured because of you." "Stop trying to blame everyone else."

Alister: [angry] "Eh.." "That's it." "You're going down." "Ziggurat, attack him now with your Sky Cannon Blast." "Your Blue Eyes is history."

[Air Fortress Ziggurat prepares to attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon]

Mokuba: "Seto, no!"

Seto: "Unlike you, I plan to save my brother, by winning this battle no matter what." "So why don't you watch and learn ?"

Alister: [gasps]

Seto: "You were so busy ranting and raving, you failed to notice my trap card."

Alister: "Oh, no."

Seto: "I activate Tyrant Wing." "By adding this card to my Blue Eyes, I've given him an extra 400 attack points." "And in case you're in too much shock to do the math, that means now my Dragon is strong enough to destory your Ziggurat.

[Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000 to 3400 attack points]

Alister: "You can't."

Seto: [shouts] "I won't let you endanger my brother's life." "Blue-Eyes, end this now!"

[Blue Eyes attack Air Fortress Ziggurat]

[The Air Fortress Ziggurat is destroyed, and it falls into the clouds, where it explodes in a burst of light.]

Seto: "Your floating trash heap is gone."

Alister: "But that's impossible."

Seto: "Coulda fooled me."

[Alister's LP: 1400 down to 1000]

Seto: "As soon as I crush your puny defense, you'll have no monsters."

Alister: "Who needs monsters ?" "I've got the power of the Orichalcos on my side, hm." "And once it destorys this plane, the Seal Of Orichalcos will absorb all 3 of us."

[The propellers on the plane stop moving]

Seto: "You know you can't win the game, so you're just giving up ?" "You're the biggest coward I've ever met in my life!"

Alister: "You're wrong." "I'm doing all this to save humanity."

Seto: "Come on, you're doing this, 'cause you're too scared to face the truth."

Mokuba: "Alister, stop!" "What would you're little brother think, if he saw you acting like this ?"

Alister: "Huh ?"

[Alister sees his brother's face in Mokuba's, and remembers Mikey showing him his Dyna Dude action figure]

[Flashback]

Mikey: "Look, it's Dyna-Dude. And soon he'll save us."

[Next Flashback]

Young Alister: "Mikey"

Mikey: Huh?

Young Alister: "I want you to have this picture of mom."

[Flashback ends]

[Alister shakes it off]

Seto: "You're just mad at yourself 'cause you let him down."

Alister: "Well, it looks like you let you brother down, too, 'cause you can't save him." "Even if we do continue."

Seto: "Try me."

Mokuba: "But, Seto-"

Alister: "You're nuts!" "I have 3 monsters up against your 1 dragon." "You could never defeat me before this plane goes down, even if I were to end my turn right now."

Seto: "Whattaya waiting for ?" "Let's duel."

[Alister]

Seto: "All I need is one more turn." "Gimme that, and I'll take you down and save Mokuba."

Alister: "All right, if you're so confident, then go ahead and try to stop me." [draws] "This duel is still on, Kaiba, and I end my turn."

Seto: "Big mistake, Alister, but you'll see that for yourself as soon as I draw my card." "This is it-" "My last shot at victory."

[Kaiba stares at his deck, knowing this is his last shot.]

Mokuba: "Come on..."

Seto: "It all ends here-" [draws] "With this!" [smirks] "Now I play the Fang Of Critias."

[Critias appears]

Seto: "Then I fuse it together with my Tyrant Wing trap card to form Tyrant Burst Dragon!" "But it doesn't end there." "Next, I'll combine my new Dragon with my Blue-Eyes, to form Blue-Eyes Tryant Dragon."

[Blue-Eyes Tryant Dragon: 3400 attack]

Seto: "Now my Blue Eyes, destory all 3 of his monsters!"

[Blue-Eyes Tryant Dragon destorys all of Alister's monsters]

Alister: "It worked." "You win."

[Alister's LP: 1000 down to 0]

[The Seal of Orichalcos shrinks around Alister]

Mokuba: "Oh, no." "That thing's gonna take his soul, Seto." [runs over to Alister] "We hafta do somethng quick."

[Alister looks at Mokuba, seeing his own brother, Mikey.]

Alister: "Uh." "Mikey, is that you ?"

[Alister greets his brother, returning his Dyna Dude to him.]

Young Alister: "It's about time I gave this back to you, bro."

Mikey: "Thanks, Alister."

Alister: "No sweat."

[The seal takes his soul]

Mokuba: "Alister, no!"

[Alister falls to the ground]

Mokuba: "He's gone." [looks at the Dyna-Dude action figure] "I guess the seal captured him."

[The plane shudders]

Seto: "Mokuba, wait here for me." [runs off]

Mokuba: "Seto!"

[Seto runs to the cockpit, where he grabs the controls]

Seto: "I'll save him." "I won't let my brother get hurt no matter what." "Do you hear me, Alister ?" "This plane won't crash."

{With Alyssa, Tea, Atem]

[Atem's deck glows in response]

Atem: "What's this?"

Alyssa: "Your deck is.. glowing."

[With Joey, Tristan, Rex]

[Joey's deck glowing]

Joey: "What ?" "Not again."

[Their dragons fly up, them seeing it]

Alyssa: "What happening ?!"

Atem: Tea, look.

[Hermos and Timaous joins Kaiba's Critius, to carry the plane safely down]

Tea: "Check it out." "Those dragons just saved that airplane."

Joey: "Now there's something you don't see everyday."

Alyssa: "Joey ?"

Tea: "Joey!" "Tristan!"

Joey: "Eh. It's Tea, Alyssa."

Tristan: "And Yugi."

Tea: "Wait a sec." "That's one of Kaiba's planes."

Tristan: "Hey, you're right."

Tea: "I hope everyone's ok."

Alyssa: "..."

[Seto in the doorway of his plane carrying Alister in his arms]

Atem: "Kaiba."

Alyssa: "And he's carrying one of Dartz's flunkies."

Seto: "Oh, great." [jumps down from his plane's doorway] "If it isn't the dweeb patrol."

Alyssa: "..." [rescented being called a dweeb by Kaiba]

Tea: "What happened up there?"

Mokuba: "Roland!"

Joey: "So you dueled dis guy on top of a moving plane ?"

Seto: "Maybe I did." "Don't you geeks have someone else to annoy?"

Atem: "Kaiba, we can't do this without you, and you know it." "So please, accept your destiny, and help us to stop this evil."

Seto: "Hm." "If I had a dime for every time you used the word 'Destiny', I'd be even richer."

[Everyone groans]

Alyssa: "Kaiba, you don't have rub it back in Yugi's face, you're rich." "We get it."

Roland: [runs over] "Mr. Kaiba!" "Mokuba!" "Are you hurt ?"

Mokuba: "We're fine."

Roland: "Good, but I've got terrible news."

[With Dartz]

Man: "Master Dartz. I've just received word from our business division."

Dartz: "Yes, go on."

Man: "The takeover was a success." "Congratulations, Master." "Kaiba Corp, now belongs to you."


	12. Part 12

[Previous on Yugioh]

Tea: "That's one of Kaiba's planes!"

Tristan: "Hey, you're right!"

Tea: "I hope everyone's ok."

[Kaiba jumps down from the door way of his plane]

Kaiba: "If it isn't t dweeb patrol." "Don't you geeks have someone else to annoy ?"

Atem: "Kaiba, we can't do this without you, and you know it." "So please, accept your destiny, and help us to stop this evil."

Roland: [runs over] "Mr. Kaiba!" "Mokuba!" "Are you hurt ?"

Mokuba: "We're fine."

Roland: "Good, but I've got terrible news."

[With Dartz]

Man: "Master Dartz. I've just received word from our business division."

Dartz: "Yes, go on."

Man: "The takeover was a success." "Congratulations, Master." "Kaiba Corp, now belongs to you!"

[Yugioh Opening Theme]

Mokuba: "So now our whole company is owned by this Dartz guy !?" "I don't get it, Seto." "How is one person able to buy every single share of Kaiba Corp without you and I knowing about it ?" "Our network should have detected it."

Kaiba: "There's only one way that I can think of." "They must've hacked into our accounts."

Tea: "Without you knowing it ?" "How'd they get past your security system ?"

Kaiba: 'We're obviously dealing with a powerful organization here."

Roland: "But, sire..."

Kaiba: "Save it." "I'm not your boss anymore."

Mokuba: [sighs] "Seto."

Alyssa: "That was a little harsh."

Man: "I won't abandon you, sir." "I'll stand by your side until Kaiba Corp is yours again!"

Roland: "That goes for me, too!"

Alyssa: [agrees, and sighs] I guess I'll help as well.

Mokuba: "See Seto ?" "We're all with ya!"

Kaiba: "Then what are we waiting for."

Atem: "Let's go." "We've got to get to the museum and decipher those ruins!"

Kaiba: "My research team is already there." "And my secruity force will handle any unexpected guests."

[Kaiba's security guards are standing in front of the museum, when they're suddenly attacked by a ninja-like man in black]

Man: Oh no!

[Inside, the team working on the photos]

Man: Almost done.

[when they hear a crash]

Man 2: "Did you hear that!"

Man 3: "Someone must've found us! Come on!

Guy: "Going somewhere !?"

Man: "Mr. Kaiba!" "Emergency message on the red line!"

Kaiba: [opens his suitcase] "This could be just what I'm waiting for." [opens up his laptop]

Man: "Sir... we're ready to upload the images of the undersea ruins!"

Joey: "So dat was your plan!"

Atem: "You made sure your team got there before Dartz."

Mokuba: "What'd you expect ?" "C'mon, guys, you know my brother's always one step ahead of everyone else."

Alyssa: "Hey, whatever gets the job done."

Kaiba: Receiving data.

Man: Mind if we cut in!

Different man: "Who are you !?" "Hey don't touch that!"

Atem: "It's them!"

Alyssa: "Dartz's batch of goons."

Kaiba: [gasps] "Oh well. At least we got what we needed."

[With Duke, Rebecca, Professor Hawkins]

Rebecca: "I got the images, and my grampa's looking them over now."

Atem: [on the webcam] "Good. Let's meet up as soon as possible." "Oh, and one more thing..." "I'm sorry."

Professor Hawkins: "Rebecca, you can't blame the pharaoh for what happened to Yugi."

Rebecca: Huh.

Professor Hawkins: "There's far too much at stake for hard feelings." "Right now, we're all fighting a common enemy." "And this data may be our only hope!"

Rebecca: "You're right."

Professor Hawkins: "Pharaoh! The quality of the images is much worse than I thought." "Most f the carvings have been worn away." "Unless we can clear up these photos I won't be able to read much at all."

Kaiba: "Set a course for Kaiba Corporation headquarters immediately."

Tristan: "Dude, are you nuts!"

Tea: "Dartz and his gang must've taken over the place by now!"

Kaiba: "The only way we can process these images fast enough, is by using my company system, so we have no choice."

Joey: "Say what !?"

Atem: "Kaiba, has a good point, Joey."

Alyssa: "Wait, what."

Joey: "He does ?"

Atem: First, they took Pegasus away... and now they've taken over Kaiba's company." "Which means we've got to stop these crimanals before they make their next move, aand we have no time to lose!"

Kaiba: "Wow... You're more gung ho than I expected. You know, since you lost your title and all."

Alyssa: "This is not the time or the place to be gloating right now Kaiba."

Atem: "Kaiba, this fight is about so much more than a mere championship dueling title." "Don't you see ?" People are getting hurt and the whole world's in danger!"

Alyssa: "This is concerning million of people over the world. Have some compasion for once."

Kaiba: "Hmm. Blah Blah Blah." "Don't you get tired of making the same speech every time you're faced with a challenge ?"

Alyssa: "Neh.. hmm..."

Kaiba: "Heh. thought so." "Stop saving the world and get a hobby!"

Alyssa: "Tch.. why do you always act like a jerk when I am around."

Kaiba: 'Cause, I'm rich, and you're not."

Alyssa: {Thinking] "Why you..."

Atem: "Rebecca..." "We'll meet you two at the pier."

Rebecca: "10-4." "We'll see ya there."

[Then he notices the lights in the sky are getting stronger]

Atem: "/Those lights are getting stronger!/" "/What does this mean !?/"

[Down in the depths of the ocean, the Great Leviathan's eye opens]

[With Dartz]

Dartz: "/Finally, after 10,000 years in exile, the migthy Leviathan is ready to return./" "/But in order to reach his full potential, there are several souls that must be offered./"

[Rafael kneels before Dartz]

Rapheal: "Master Dartz."

Dartz: "Take a look, Rapheal." "Your friend wasn't careful."

Rapheal: "Alister!"

Dartz: "Don't sound so displeased." "He's better off where he is now." "Alister's energy, along with our other prisoners', will fuel the Great Beast." "Alyssa, The Pharaoh, and his friends will be arriving shortly." "I trust you'll give them a warm welcome, hum?"

Rapheal: "They won't escape me this time."

Dartz: "Now then." [stand up] "On to phase 2."

[The wall with the viewscreen rises to reveal a large space with many candles set about the floor]

Dartz: "Each glimmer of light must join to become whole." "Each soul must be utilized." [walks among the candles] "Only then can the Leviathan cross over." [stops] "Anicent soldiers of the orichalcos, hear me!" [the Seal forms around him] "Locate the scattered pieces of the great Leviathan!"

[Flashback]

[Flashback ends]

Dartz: "Inhabit these crystals!" "And return to this world!" "For the battle of Atlantis begins again!"

[In London, Big Ben strikes one A.M.]

[a boy says good night to several girl friends]

Boy: "G'night!"

Girl: "Cheerio!"

[both of them giggling]

[But as he begins to walk home, he sees a crystal glowing on the sidewalk]

Boy: "What've we got here ?" "A stone ?" "Huh." [picks it up] "Guess someone dropped it." "Wonder if it's worth anything ?"

[A beam of light flies towards him, and he screams as the stone begins to shine. He drops the stone and steps back, watching as the Seal of Orichalcos forms around the stone, and an Orichalcos Soldier crawls through it from out of the ground. The soldier reaches for the boy."

Boy: [screams for help] Heeeeelp!

[Another stone lands in Paris, and another Orichalcos Soldier rises]

Dartz: "Yes, my Orichalcos solders!" "Scatter your forces to the far corners of the earth!" "And deliever to me all the souls you can gather!" "Now, time to prepare a welcoming party for the so-called chosen duelists." "Also the recapture the pharaoh future bride as my own."

One large Seal lowers around the Kaiba Corp building, and Orichalcos Soldiers and other monsters form within it]

[Domino Pier]

Duke: [flagging down the helicopter] Look! There they are!

[The helicopter lands]

[Joey, Tristan, Atem, Alyssa, and Tea run out, followed by a scowling Kaiba and Mokuba]

Kaiba: "Take those two to the medical center." "I'm feeling generous."

Roland and the other guy: Right!

[And the helicopter takes off again]

Mokuba: Good luck, guys.

Joey: Stay safe.

Atem: [walks over to Professor Hawkins, Rebecca, Duke] "Professor, I'm glad you're alright."

Joey: "Me too." "Hey, how was da road trip, guys ?"

Duke: "Could been better." "We hit a pretty big snag on the way."

Joey: "Flat tire ?"

Duke: "We ran into Mai and one 'a those freaks." "The one that jumped in and ended your duel."

Alyssa: [whispers to herself, in anger] "Valon."

Joey: "Dat jerk!"

Duke: "He's really got it in for you, man." "And I;m afraid Mai's still on their side too."

Joey: Grr. Just wait'll I find him!

Rebecca: "Hey, any word yet on Yugi ?" "We hafta find him." "If you don't get him back, I'll never forgive you!"

Alyssa: [sadly sighs] "Rebecca."

Rebecca: "Plus we need him to fight these guys!"

Atem: "I miss him, too." "And I promise I will rescue him." "You have my word." "But I need to need to pay a little visit to Kaiba Corp first."

Alyssa: "I'll come with you and Kaiba."

Atem: "No, not this time, I need you to stay wth the others."

Alyssa: "But-"

Atem: "I don't want to risk losing you again." "You be safe here."

Alyssa: [sadly sighs] "Very well, be careful."

Rebecca: "Let me come wth you!" "You'll need some tech support."

Kaiba: "Ha." "This isn't some kind of field trip, kid." "But I guess you can tag along if you want."

Alyssa: "On second thought, I'm coming along too." "There has to be someone to watch over Rebecca, just in case."

Rebecca: "I'm no kid!"

Kaiba: "Whatever you say, kid."

Rebecca: Hmph.

Kaiba: [walks off] "I don't know about you geeks." "But I have a company to save." "So however's coming with me, let's move."

Mokuba: [to Seto} "Okay!"

Tea: Good luck. N' be careful.

Atem: "Right." "Are you sure, you can handle the danger."

Alyssa: "Danger, ha, I walk on the wild side." "I laugh in the face of danger, ha ha ha." {I don't own this quote, it belongs to Disney]

Atem: "I'm guessing as that a yes ? Alright, but you must let Kaiba and I handle things."

Alyssa: [agrees] "Got it."

Atem: "Let's go then."

[Alyssa and Atem run off to catch up]

Tristan: "Alright, Tea." "We better tell the police what's going on." "The way this is heading we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Tea: "Yeah, good point."

[With Alyssa, Kaiba, Atem]

Alyssa: [running, panting]

Kaiba: "C'mon! Try to keep up!"

Atem: "Where are we going, Kaiba ?"

Kaiba: "We're taking a short cut." "It's an underground passage to my central computer designed for emergenies."

[They reach a door, and Kaiba's locket card key opens the lock]

Computer: "Access granted."

Kaiba: "Now if Dartz's brute-squard is guarding the area, they'll never see us go inside."

[They enter the elevator]

Kaiba: "/No one messes with my company and gets away with it./"

[The elevator rises, but suddenly it stops, as a huge clawed foot stomps down on its roof]

Alyssa: "What was that ?!"

Atem: [gasps]

Kaiba: "Who's up there!?"

[He beast smashes a hole in the roof, then leaps through the hole to land on the floor]

Alyssa: [scared] Ahh.

[The beast crashes through the wall and disappears]

Kaiba: "I dunno what that was and I'm not staying to find out!"

[He smashes the elevator controls, releasing the door.]

Kaiba: "Let's go!"

[he and Yami pull the elevator doors open]

[But the hallway before them is full of monsters]

Alyssa: "Ah great, duel monsters, blocking our path." "Now, what do we do ?"

Atem: "Kaiba, you realize these monsters, aren't holograms don't you ?"

Alyssa: [scarred] "I sure do."

Kaiba: "If you're suggesting that we're surrounded by real monsters, you're as insane as the lunatics who took over Kaiba Corp!" "These things can't be real!"

Alyssa: "Still a non believer eh."

Atem: "They are." "Believe me." "Somehow a doorway has been opened up." "And monsters from a parallel universe have entered into our world!" [to Kaiba] Unless you've got a better explanation."

Alyssa: [still scared, but standing her ground]

Kaiba: "I think you're both nuts, but this isn't the best time to argue."

Atem: "Let's go, Kaiba!" "We've nothing to lose!"

Alyssa: "Why I talk myself into these things [runs]

[All 3 of them running into the group of monsters]

[With the police, Tristan, Tea]

Policeman 1: "Why don't you start over, and this time try telling the truth ?"

Tea: "Don't you understand ?!" "That is the truth!" "There's a motorcycle gang going around stealing people souls with a magic card!"

Policeman: "You kids watch too many cartoons!"

Tristan: "We're serious!" "These guys are trying to take over the whole world!"

Policeman: "Really..." "Tell me something, young man..." "This so-called 'Gang'..." "Do they wear a symbol like this!"

Tea: [gasps]

Tristan: "On three, Tea..." "Three!"

[Tea and Tristan runs]

Tea: AAH!

[The cop tosses a piece of stone over their heads]

Tea: [scarred] Aah! Ohh! Oh no!

[The Seal forms and an Orichalcos Soldier crawls out of the ground]

Orichalcos Soldier: [growls]

Tristan: "What's that !?"

Tea: "The same thing that dueled against the pharaoh!"

Orichalcos Soldier: [growls]

[It takes a swipe at them]

Tea: "Aah!" "On three ?"

Tristan: "Yup!"

[Tea and Tristan runs again]

[With Alyssa, Kaiba, Atem running]

[Kaiba, Atem activates their duel disks, summoning their monsters]

Atem: "I call forth my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

Kaiba: Go, Vorse Raider!

[They each cut down one of the Orichalcos monsters]

Kaiba: Quick this way!

Alyssa: [quickly follows Kaiba and Atem]

[They reached a door on the other end of the hallway]

Kaiba: "Through here!"

[He slides his key card through the key security slot]

Computer: "Denied."

[Kaiba trys again]

Computer: "Denied."

Kaiba: "Oh no!" "Someone must have reprogramed the code!"

[Their monsters got destoryed]

Atem: "We're trapped, and our monsters are gone!"

Alyssa: [winceing, scarred]

[Monsters growling]

[Alyssa, Atem, and Kaiba gasps]

Rebecca: "Need some help, boys ?"

Alyssa: "Rebecca, prefect timing."

[A monster attacks and the doors open, and they run through, then the doors closed behind them]

Duke: "Nice work, Rebecca!"

Joey: "Yeah! I dunno know how ya did it, but ya hacked into Kaiba's Corp's security system!"

Rebecca: "Good thing I 'tagged along' on Kaiba's 'field trip'."

Joey: "So you're undoing what dose guys did ?" "Dat should slow 'em down."

Rebecca: "Yup. That's the basic idea." "Kaiba, when this mess is finally over, let me know if you want me to upgrade your system."

[Alyssa, Atem, Kaiba still running, and the doors opens]

Rebecca: "Bad news, guys." "I can't access the central computer!" "Kaiba Corp's mainframe's on a separate system."

Alyssa: "Talk about hitting a snag."

Kaiba: "No problem." "I've got it from here"

[They enter a room with a huge... thing that's apparently supposed to be the central computer mainframe]

Kaiba: "This should be able to enhance those photos!"

Alyssa: {impressed] "Woah"

[He runs up to a control panel, using his locket card key again]

Computer: "Initiating retinal check."

[The computer scans Kaiba's left eye]

Computer: "Scanning subject."

[When it was done]

Computer: "User authotized." "Seto Kaiba confirmed."

Kaiba: "Voice recongnition, set!" "Shut down the old system." "Reboot with back-up system!"

Computer: "Affirmative, Mr. Kaiba."

[Kaiba inserts the disk with the images from the ruins]

Kaiba: "Begin analying images!" "Reference every inscription!" "And cross-reference with every known archeological database!"

[The computer scannng the images]

Rebecca: [asked] "What's it say, Gramps ?"

Professor Hawkins: "After it's ten thousand year long slumber..." "The black serpent will swallow the sun, and then paradise will rule once more."

Duke: "Nice work, Professor, but what's it all mean ?"

Professor Hawkins: "This 'Paradise' it speaks of must be Atlantis."

Kaiba: "Hold on, that insignia looks familiar." "Wait a sec, it can't be!"

Atem: "Can't be what !?"

Kaiba: "The symbol of a secret financial organization known as Paradius!" "No one's ever seen them..." "But rumor has it they control a small piece of every company in the world." [shouts] "Oh no! It is them!" "Yugi!" "The president of Paradius..." "Is Dartz!"

Alyssa: [worried] "That could be a problem." [Iago's quote from Disney's Aladdin and the King Of Thevies]

Kaiba: "You don't know what we're up against!"

Atem: "That's him."

[Flashback]

Atem: "He's the stranger from my vision." "He fought against IronHeart in the anicent battle of Atlantis."

[Flashback ends]

Atem: "/But that doesn't make sense any sense!/" "/How can the same man who fought a war 10,000 years ago, be a president of a mordern day corporation ?/"

[The computer keyboards crackle with electricity]

Kaiba: "Aah!"

Atem: "Aah!"

Alyssa: "Aah!"

[The screens begin to explode, Rebecca's laptop screen goes dark]

Rebecca: "I just lost my link!"

Joey: "Quick, Rebecca..." "Where's the headquarters 'a dis Paradius!?"

Rebecca: "Well let's see." "Got it!"

Joey: "Here I come, you creeps!"

[Joey tosses the laptop aside and runs for the ladder]

Duke: "Get back here, Joey!"

Tristan: "Come on, man!" "We need a plan first!"

[With Alyssa, Atem, Kaiba]

Dartz: [lauging] "Ha ha ha!" "You're so close yet so very far."

Dartz: "Gentlemen." "Thank you for coming to me." "You made my job so much easier." [laughs] Ha ha ha!" "Mr Kaiba and the infamous pharaoh, and his future wife/queen."

Atem: "What do you want ?"

Dartz: "I assumed you two would have figured that out by now." "After all, you are the 'choosen duelists', aren't you ?" "Well than prove it."

Kaiba: "I don't have to prove anything to you!" "Now give me back my company before I get really angry!"

Atem: "And return the souls you took!"

Dartz: "Or else what pharaoh ?" 'Cause it looks to me like you're in no postion to making demands."

Atem: "Alrght... then I'll make you a deal." "Duel us, and if we win, you'll realease your prisoners at once!" "That includes Alyssa too."

[Kaiba and Atem summons their dragons]

Kaiba &amp; Atem: "We've summoned Timaeus and Critius!"

Dartz: "Ah, the Legendary Dragons." "It's been quite a while." "Hello, Timaeus..." "How is that eye of yours ?"

[Timaeus attacks]

Atem: "He's gone!"

Dartz: "The anicent battle continues, my friends." "And soon your souls will be mine." "Farewell... For now."

Atem: "Wait, come back!"

[The door opens and the monsters begin to rush in, Kaiba uns for an elevator]

Kaiba: "Come on! Get in!"

[Monsters growling]

Alyssa: [scarred, runs into the elevator with them]

[They got up to the roof]

[When they get to the edge, the monsters bursted through the roof doors]

Alyssa: Ahh. We're trapped.

Kaiba: Alright... Get ready to jump.

Alyssa: "Negh, from here?!"

Atem: "What ?"

Kaiba: "I trusted you, now you trust me."

[Kaiba's Blue Jet appears]

Atem:


End file.
